Loving the Enemy
by SingingFlagBoi2006
Summary: Harry Potter has left the wizarding world, but 3 yrs after leaving, Draco Malfoy shows up. What should Harry do? What are his feelings for Draco? Who's killing people in the Wizarding World? Is Voldemort dead? DMHP Slash. Strong Language and Sexual
1. Chapter One An Unexpected Meeting

**Warning! Warning: This story contains strong violent words and Sexual contact (none in this chapter) DM/HP Slash so if your scarred or don't want to read it GO AWAY! Otherwise Enjoy! J**

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry Stood on Platform 9 ¾ watching the Hogwarts Express go into the country side. Standing on either side of him was his to best friends, Hermione and Ron. Hermione had started to cry and Ron was trying to comfort her._

_"We may never see Hogwarts again." Hermione blew into a handkerchief Ron had pulled out of his pocket._

_"Of Course we'll see it again…won't we?" Ron asked, not intending to make it a question._

_"We've spent seven years there, of course we'll see it again." Harry said, more to himself than the other two._

_The three looked at each other and knew that there friendship would always last. The happiness that they took back into the muggle world with them seemed like it would never end._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke in a sweat. He was covered in a cold chill and felt alone. The sun was slowly rising over the housetops. The pain he felt over missing Hermione and Ron was starting torip him up inside.

Harry heard movement coming from the other room. He stood up, put his robe on and walked out into the hall.

"Good Morning Sleepy Head." His best friend and roommate, Starr McCary, was smiling at him from behind the counter.

"Good Morning" He gave her a half smile back, turning quickly to avoid her penetrating gaze.

Her smiling face turned to concern. She came out from behind the counter and walked over to him.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" Harry's head went into his heads, trying to keep himself from breaking into tears.

"I've had that same dream for the past week I'm sick of it." He let go and a flood of tears came out of his eyes.

"Oh, Honey! I'm so sorry." Starr rubbed his back and held Harry while he calmed down.

"I miss them so bad sometimes I can't stand it." Harry felt shame in leaving his friends without an explanation as to why.

Hours later Harry had changed into a suit and had headed off to work at Plaxith Studios. As he walked up the street a light drizzle started to fall from the sky.

_Great_ he thought _I'll be soaked before I even get to the office._

Harry walked down a flight of stairs into the subway station. People were all jammed around a tiny machine dispensing tickets for whatever train they needed to get on.

_I'm never going to get to work on time. _

Harry finally got his ticket and made his way to the train he needed to be on. He made it just before the door clanged shut.

There was nowhere to sit so Harry stood and held one of the bars coming from the ceiling.

Harry looked around the cab at all the muggles, and thought of how he, the famous Harry Potter, was forced to live as one so he wouldn't endanger anyone.

_This really bites_ he thought to himself. The train pulled into the station and Harry got off and walked up the steps. It had started to rain even harder since he boarded the subway.

Harry ran across the street and into a fairly huge building. Once inside he took the elevator up to the top floor and got off.

"Harry! Just the man I've been looking for. Listen I have a favor to ask you." His boss, Mr. Foxlath, had caught him before he'd gotten to his office.

"One of our top clients is coming in today for an interview. I need you to take the limo and go pick him up. Will you Potter? Thanks." And without an answer he turned on a heel and walked back into his office.

Harry shook his head. He went downstairs and out into the parking lot below the building. It looked so dark and creepy in the garage, a cold chill ran down his back. Harry opened the back door to the limo and got in.

"Mr. Foxlath left you a file in the seat explaining the details of today's meeting" The driver looked at Harry in his rearview mirror.

The car started into motion as Harry picked up the file. Harry looked over bits and pieces of the first page. It seemed the Client was an inventor of Magic Tricks. Harry smiled to himself.

_If people only knew the truth_ he thought to himself. The car continued its journey to the train station, and Harry read farther into his clients bio. The clients name was not mentioned anywhere in the file.

_How extremely odd, hmm…_ Harry moved towards the door as the car pulled in front of the station.

_I wonder what platform I'm supposed to meet him at._ Harry thought to himself. At this time the driver spoke up.

"Mr. Foxlath said you are to meet the client at platform ten." Harry nodded his head.

He walked into the crowded station looking around as he went. He never thought he'd be back here. He walked between platforms nine and ten. A sudden feeling of recollection and suppressed memories of every time he walked through the platform to the train and the magical world.

"Mr. Potter?" A young man of about twenty was standing before him. He was blonde, pale and muscular. He was dressed in a expensive suit. Harry looked into his silver eyes and saw a cold, menacing look. Harry shook his head.

"What do you want?" Harry hissed turning and walking to reach the exit of the train station.

"Magic Tricks. I'm your client." An intimidating smirk came across his face.

"Why? What are you doing in the muggle world? You hate these people." Harry gestured to the crowd around him. He swallowed hard, waiting for Malfoy's answer.

"There muggles, who else could I sell magic tricks to? Our people don't need any magic." The two had come to a stop in the middle of the station.

"**Your **people. I gave up the wizarding life a long time ago, and I don't intend to go back." Harry started walking again. He needed to get out of this station.

"That's right, you wanted to _protect_ people by leaving. You didn't want to protect anybody. Your precious _godfather _died and you blamed Albus Dumbledore and Magic as the cause." Draco followed Harry outside the station and over to a car parked next to the curb.

_Who the fuck does he think he is?_ Harry thought, anger starting to rise inside him._ He's not been back in my life for more than ten minutes and I already want to kill him._

Harry shoved Draco against the side of the car. He grabbed him roughly around the neck and put his face as close as he could without touching him.

"Listen to me you sorry son-of-a-bitch, I might have listened to this at Hogwarts, but I'll be damned if I'm listening to it anymore. So shut thehell up and get in the goddamned car." Harry released his collar and got into the limo,he satwaiting for Draco to get in.

Draco got in looking, if possible, paler.

"Alright Potter, its seemed you've gotten balls since the last time we talked." Draco said, a smirk reappearing on his face.

"Fuck you. I'm taking you back to the office, and I never want to see you again. Stay thehell away from me." Harry glared at the silver haired man sitting across from him.

"Impossible. I've asked for you to be my advertising agent." Draco smiled as Harry's face got pale.

_Good,_ Draco thought,_ I'm starting to make an influence in his life already._

"Why do you want to destroy my life? I haven't done anything to you…lately." Harry said. He was tired of fighting with Malfoy, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Three years. That's when you left, right after seventh year." Draco starred menacingly at Harry. "I'm going to tell you the truth. Since you've left there's been a change in everything. You killed Voldemort in your seventh year. Everything was great until about a week ago. A family of wizards were found murdered in their home and nobody knows how to explain the death's." Draco rummaged through his brief case and pulled out a copy of the evening prophet, handing it to Harry.

Harry took the copy of the prophet and unfolded it. He looked at a picture of the home and a picture of the family below that.

**"FAMILY KILLED, FEAR THAT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED HAS RETURNED"**

Harry looked at the name under the picture.

"Draco, that's Zacharias Smith. I know him, he dated Ginny Weasley and was apart of Dumbledore's Army."

"Yeah, well he was in training to be the next Minister-of-Magic. The Magical Law Enforcement is investigating the ministry for information about his death. They think that they may have to call in the Aurors."

Harry watched the picture of Smith waving from the front page. It had been so long since Harry had last seen him.

_I wonder what killed him?_ Harry thought.

"No one knows what happened. The strange thing about it is that there was a symbol like the one the Dark Lord used to put up, but this one was different." Draco gave a small shudder.

The Limo pulled up in front of Plaxith and stopped Harry gave Draco back the copy of the Evening Prophet and opened the door to get out.

"Harry," Draco grabbed Harry's arm "Its good to see you again." Draco gave a small smile.

Harry searched his eyes looking for deceit or anger but he was being truthful.

Harry gave a small nod. "You to Draco."

Draco followed Harry up to the top floor.Harry had an odd feeling in his stomach. It wasn't anything he felt before. It was a tickling sensation. He followed Harry out into a gigantic office.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome to Plaxith Studio. I'm Mr. Foxlath." Harry watched Draco shake hands with his boss.

Harry sighed. He walked to his office on the other side of the floor and shut the door. He leaned against the door.

_How could he get away from the Magical world?_ Harry thought,_ When it always seemed to be following him._

Harry sat behind his desk and did paper work for the rest of the day, letting his mind focus on his work instead of on other things.

Six 'o Clock finally rolled around. Harry closed his office door, locking it, and walked towards the elevator.

"Harry can I have a quick word?" Mr. Foxlath called Harry into his office.

Harry walked in, shutting the door and waiting.

"Listen, I'm going to get to the point. Mr. Malfoy needs a place to stay while he's here and he mentioned how close you two were and the he wouldn't mind staying with you. You don't mind, do you Harry? Thanks." Mr. Foxlath walked out the door shutting off the lights.

Harry sat in his chair, dumbstruck. Draco walked into the office looking around in the darkness.

"Harry…?" Draco asked into the silent Darkness.

Harry turned around looking at Draco.

"Yeah?" Harry asked in a whisper. He couldn't believe Mr. Foxlath, orDraco,did this.

"You don't mind do you?" Draco said. "I can sleep in this office, there's a couch out front. I don't want to put you out."

Harry was now completely shocked. Draco was actually worried about putting someone out.

"No, It's fine." Harry got up. "Come on, let's go."

_What the hell,_ Harry thought_ What thehell am I doing?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell me how my first attempt at a fanfic is going so far. I love to hear reviews so give them to me.


	2. Chapter Two A Confusing Kiss

**Warning! Warning: This story contains strong violent words and Sexual contact (A Kiss, WOW!) DM/HP Slash so if your scarred or don't want to read it GO AWAY! Otherwise Enjoy! J**

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Thanks to graceandpipp and Delly because they are my first two reviewers. Thanks guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry opened the door to his apartment.

"It's not much but its mine. I have a roommate…somewhere." Harry noticed there were no lights on in the apartment.

_I wonder were Starr is,_ Harry thought. There was a little blinking light, his answering machine. He pressed the play button as he passed into the kitchen.

"Harry, It's Starr, I won't be home for about a week, My mother's taken ill and I had to fly back to the states to care for her. I'll see you in a week…hopefully. Love you Honey. By the way If you have that dream again call me." There was a click and a beep. Harry sighed.

"Harry…?" Harry turned around and Draco was standing there. He still had his coat on and a briefcase in his hand.

"Oh, Sorry. Uh, I guess you can stay in Starr's room. She won't be back for a week or two." Harry walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

"I'll sleep on the couch, I don't want to stay in someone else's room." Draco sat his stuff down on a chair in the living room.

"Uh, well, Ok. Let me get you a blanket and a pillow." Harry opened a closet door in the hallway. He got a pillow and a blanket and walked back into the living room.

"Here you go." Harry handed Draco these items. Draco opened the briefcase and pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, getting a little alarmed. Draco waved his wand and a small trunk arrived out of thin air.

"I just need my trunk, Potter." Draco snarled, "I don't mean to disrupt your life without magic." Draco shook his head.

"Where's your bathroom?" Draco asked, rather rudely, "I need to shower."

"Its in the hall, second on the left." Draco pulled a pair of green silk boxers and a wife beater out of his trunk. He walked off for the bathroom leaving Harry in the living room. Harry heard the bathroom door click shut. Seconds later he heard water turn on.

Harry leaned back into the couch. He suddenly felt drained. It had been a stressing day. He closed his eyes. His mind wandered to the paper work still on his desk, His dream about Ron and Hermione, The long day he had, and suddenly his mind settled…on Draco Malfoy.

Harry's eyes darted open. _What the fuck? _Harry thought angrily _Its just because he showed back up in my life all of a sudden. That's why I'm thinking about him._

Harry sighed and stood up. He didn't notice that the water had stopped.

"Hey, Did I leave my clothes in here, Potter?" Draco walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Huh?" Harry turned around. His mouth fell open. He looked at the guy standing before him, the muscles that were standing out, among other things.

"Hey Potter! What's wrong with you?" Draco smiled. He ran his hand across his chest. Watching Harry and feeling in control.

"You see something you like, Potter?" Draco smirked an arrogant smile.

Harry came round to his senses, understanding the remark. "I am not gay Malfoy, as much as you wish." Harry strolled into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, and stuck his head inside it. The coolness on his face felt great.

_What was that about in there?_ Harry thought to himself._ I need to get rid of him fast._ Harry walked back into the living room. Draco had put his boxers and wife beater on.

"Did you have a good jack off, Potter?" Draco smirked arrogantly.

Harry felt the anger start to build up. "Fuck you, Malfoy." Harry went into his bedroom and shut the door.

_Fuck him. He strolls back into my life and he thinks he knows who I am. He hasn't changed a bit since we left Hogwarts._

Harry laid down on his bed letting himself fall into a deep sleep. Not Letting thoughts of Draco interrupt his rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry opened his eyes as the sunlight streamed through the windows and into his room. He went to rub the sleep out of his eyes and pocked himself in the eye. It had been three years since he had changed to contacts and he still managed to poke himself in the eye everyday.

He stood up and walked towards the door. Before he opened it he remembered Draco was asleep on the couch. He tried as quietly as he could to open it. He walked out into the hall, making towards the kitchen.

He entered the living room and saw Draco sleeping on the couch. The sunlight was coming through the windows and streaming across his strong looking arms.

_Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to touch him._ Harry thought getting closer to him._ I just want to…_

Draco rolled over and gave out a soft moan. Harry stood by and watched him. Harry marveled at how innocently sweet Draco looked in his sleep.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I am not gay and I don't feel in anyway attracted to Draco Malfoy. _

Harry turned a walked into the kitchen. He pulled open the refrigerator and got two bagels and cream cheese. He put the bagels in the microwave and sat the cream cheese on the counter.

"Harry?" Came a groggy voice from the living room. Harry walked in smiling.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." Harry said sounding overly cheerful. He smiled as Draco tried to shield his eyes from the invading sunlight.

"Good Morning, Scar Head." Draco shoved Harry out of the way as he made towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Prick" Harry muttered under his breath, he made his way back into the kitchen. A beep sounded to tell him that his bagels were ready.

He pulled out a knife and cut the two bagels apart. He smeared cream cheese on them. He looked at Draco's as the thought to spit in it came across his head.

_Not even I'm that mean._ Harry smiled to himself_ or am I?_ Harry heard Draco's footsteps in the hall._ Yeah, I am._ He spit into it just as Draco opened the door, but Draco didn't see anything.

"Oh, thanks pumpkin. You made me breakfast." Draco laughed at his own joke, which Harry didn't find very funny.

"And you think I'm gay." Harry threw Draco's bagel down in front of him and sat his own in front of an empty chair. He turned around and poured two cups of orange juice. He handed one to Draco and took a sip of the other one. He sat down and took a bit of his bagel. It felt really slimy. Harry parted the bagel and saw a wade of spit.

"I hate you." Harry threw his bagel in the garbage and downed the rest of his orange juice.

"You can dish it but you can't take it, eh Potter?" Draco smiled as Harry went back into the living room.

Harry sat down on the couch and flipped on the television. There was a morning news report on about the deaths of three muggle families and no evidence as to what happened.

Harry heard a loud tapping against the glass. He turned to see and owl sitting on the window sill.

"Malfoy, there's an owl here with your copy of the morning prophet." Harry yelled into the kitchen.

"So pay him, my pants are on the floor." Draco yelled back, amusement in his voice.

Harry looked on the floor. He picked up Draco's pants and reached into the pocket. He pulled out a handful of coins and a condom. Harry rolled his eyes and took one of the galleons and shoved the contents back in the pocket.

Harry paid the owl and took the prophet. He opened it up and looked at the headline.

**Three Muggle Families Killed. Fear of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Back in Power. **

Harry folded the paper back up and took it into the kitchen. He handed the paper to Draco and sat down.

"What time do you have to be into the office today?" Harry asked looking at Draco.

"I don't feel like doing business today. I want you to show me around town, Potter." Draco answered reading through his copy of the prophet.

"What? You can't just take the morning off. There's appointments you have to keep. These things are hard to reschedule." Harry stated, his anger starting to boil again.

"Don't you want to spend time with me, and… get to know me better, Potter?" Draco smiled looking silver eyes with green.

"Your so god damn complicated." Harry got up and walked into his bedroom and opened his chest-of-drawers. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. He took his pajamas off.

"Nice body, Potter, I guess quidditch did do something for you." Draco's cold voice sounded through the room.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Malfoy. You stupid faggot." Harry shoved him out and slammed the door in his face.

_He complemented my body_ Harry felt butterflies in his stomach._ what the fuck is wrong with me, I'm not __gay__…am I?_

­

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Draco walked up the street. They stopped occasionally, looking through the shops. Around evening they walked into a small coffee shop.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked. Draco smiled locking eyes with Harry again for the second time that day.

" How about a mocha latté?" Draco started playing with the napkin dispenser on the table.

Harry walked up to the counter and ordered the latté and a plain black coffee.

"Here. Enjoy." Harry sat down and started pouring containers of crème in the coffee, taking a stick and stirring it in.

"So why did you leave the Wizarding World, Potter." Draco asked without flinching. Harry looked up and into his eyes deciding to tell him the half thetruth.

"I didn't want to put Ron and Hermione in anymore trouble than they already had. I mean Ron almost died trying to help me kill Voldemort." Harry saw Draco shudder. Harry looked back down in his coffee.

"I hated you for the longest time after my dad was put away. It was your fault you know and I hated you for it." Draco looked at Harry and Harry could've swore he saw a longing in those silver eyes.

"Well, your dad did try to kill me and It wasn't my fault Moody caught him trying." Harry stated bitterly in self-defense.

"After A while I realized that, but I still hated you. I think I just hated you for being you. For being instantly popular. Everybody loved you and I felt alone." Draco downed the rest of his latté. He threw the cup away in the trash can next to the table.

"I hated you because you were such a pain in the ass." Harry said, finishing what was left of his coffee.

"You weren't exactly a fairy, Potter, we'll maybe you were. I don't know." Draco smirked as Harry's cheeks flushed an angry red.

"I'm not gay, Malfoy. For the lastdamn time." Harry's anger starting to rise inside himself again.

"Come on, Potter, lets go." Draco got up and walked towards the exit, Harry following close behind.

They walked out onto the street the sun was starting to fade and the moon could be seen in the sky.

Harry and Draco began to walk back towards his apartment, Night falling all around them. Harry watched Draco out of the corner of his eyes.

_God, he looks so beautiful in the moonlight._ Harry looked at Draco's muscles etched beneath his tight shirt. His beautiful facial expressions.

"What do you keep looking at, Potter?" Draco finally asked. He looked at Harry and glared when Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a question, Potter. Starr said you had a dream this morning on the answering machine. Might I ask what that dream was about?" Draco asked, watching Harry's expressions.

"That is none of your damn business." Harry flared. He hated Draco for being who he was. He had no worries in the world and he was noisy as hell.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for being concerned. I thought we were starting to become friends." Draco said. Harry thought he heard the hurt in his voice.

They had arrived in front of Harry's apartment. They walked upstairs in silence. Harry unlocked the door, but he didn't open it.

"Listen Draco, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Harry didn't get to finish.

"Don't bother. I was stupid to think we could ever be friends." He shoved past Harry and opened the door.

Harry stood out in the hall.

_Why do I have to be such a __prick__ to him?_ Harry thought._ I don't mean to be._

Harry stood out in the hall for a while and when he went inside the apartment was filled with loud, unbelievable snores. Harry pretended not to notice. He could understand if Draco didn't want to talk tonight.

Harry quietly walked into his bedroom. He pulled off his jeans and shirt and laid down in the bed, not bothering to put on his pajamas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke in a sweat. The same feeling of being alone filled his every being. He stood up and pulled on his robe, looking out the window into the night. He pulled open the door and walked out into the hall. He could feel the tears start to run down his face. He walked through the dark hall, tripping and cursing loudly into the darkness.

Then he saw Draco, lying in the darkness with the moon glowing every part of him.

_I'm need to be close to him._ Harry walked behind the couch, watching the sleeping form. He let his hand graze across Draco's face and down onto his chest. He closed his eyes feeling the closeness between the two of them.

"Harry…?" A hand closed around Harry's.

Harry's eyes shot open and he drew back his hand.Harry walked back into the hall, wanting to be away from Draco. Harry went into his room and closed his door, locking it.

"Harry, open the damn door!" Draco pleaded on the other side of the door. Harry didn't notice the first time Draco used his first name.

Harry sat down on his bed feeling the tears start to flow from his eyes again.

"Alohomora!" Harry heard a click and the door open.

Harry stood up and leaned his head against the wall. He felt Draco's hand on his shoulder and he quickly drew his shoulder away. He felt the hand return to his should again and this time he shoved Draco, knocking him against the wall. Draco took Harry's shoulder and spun him around pressing him against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked, fury burning in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me. Please…" Harry felt the tears start anew.

"Hurt you, Harry, I would never…" Harry wasn't listening and Draco knew it. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the beating of his life, but it never came.

Draco leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Harry's. Harry opened his eyes, seeing what was happening. He kissed Draco back, letting a small moan escape and his eyes close back. The two becoming one with each other.

Finally they drew apart, both gasping for breath.

"I would never hurt you Harry. I've loved you for to long." The two boys locked each other in a look of longing and love.

Harry leaned his head into Draco's bare shoulder and started to cry again. Draco pulled Harry down onto the bed, holding him until both men fell into a deep, restful sleep. Both men felt complete and far from being alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tried to make this chapter sweet. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter Three Request for Return

**Warning! Warning: This story contains strong violent words and Sexual contact (Nothing much in this chapter a kiss and a little bit of a make out session) DM/HP Slash so if your scarred or don't want to read it GO AWAY! Otherwise Enjoy! J**

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Thanks to Larien3 for pointing out my over excessive use or else I wouldn't of noticed.

Thanks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up the next morning snuggled safely in his bed. The sunlight was pouring through the window covering him in golden rays. Harry looked around his bedroom for Draco, the memories of the night before coming back to him, but Draco wasn't there. Harry felt that sense of loneliness start to come back to him.

_Damn_ Harry thought_ It was only a dream._

Harry felt the tears start to emerge from his eyes. He laid in his bed and cried until he heard rummaging in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes one last time and rolled over. He got up and put his robe on, walking out of his room.

"Good morning, Harry" Draco said, his back to Harry as he continued making breakfast for the both of them . Harry felt the tears start to run from his eyes again.

"Good Morning" Harry responded, not bothering to cover the emotion coming from his voice.

Draco turned around, seeing the hurt form that was Harry. He looked at Harry's tear streaked face, and felt a pain stab his heart.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concern flooding his face.

"Nothing, I just had a dream. That's all." Harry said, turning to look out the window. Tears still streaming down his face. Harry felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Harry…?" Draco asked, concern laced in his voice. Harry turned around and looked into the silver eyes of his old enemy. Draco pressed him into the wall, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Harry closed his eyes, feeling the passion begin to fill his body. Draco drew back, rubbing his hand across Harry's cheek.

"Was that your dream?" Harry couldn't say anything. He looked into the silver eyes, realizing that there was something there that hadn't been before. Harry didn't know what it was, but he did know it radiated happiness.

Harry looked around the kitchen. There were empty egg shells, flour, syrup, and other things Harry wasn't sure what to call.

"Draco, are you making breakfast?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh at the big mess. As he looked something started to burn on the stove. Draco ran over, picked it up, and threw it into the sink, running water over it.

"Uh, well…, kinda. I get points for trying right?" Draco asked, showing off puppy dog eyes.

Harry laughed, wiping flour off Draco's cheek.

"Yeah, you get points for trying. Definitely." Draco pulled Harry forward, giving Harry a light kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be able to kiss you when _I_ want to." Draco looked into Harry's deep green eyes, smiling. Harry felt himself blush.

"Listen, Lets go out and have breakfast today. I'll just clean up your… "breakfast" and we'll go." Harry said looking at the mess strung all across the counters, unsure of wear to start.

"Let me." Draco pulled out his wand. He gave a wave and everything cleaned itself and returned to its place.

Harry watched and felt a longing for his own wand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two boys got ready, Harry wanting to show Draco everything in the city.( well, everything they hadn't seen the day before.)

The two boys left the apartment, both happier than usual.

They walked up a street, seeing some of the shop owners opening their doors as they passed. Harry saw Ms. Unella opening her flower shop.

"Good morning, Ms. Unella." Harry said, stopping to help the old woman pull her cart of roses out of the shop.

"Good Morning, Harry." Ms. Unella said looking up, "Well, who is this?" She asked seeing Draco. Draco smiled glancing at Harry. Harry felt himself blush again.

_What was he supposed to tell her?_ He asked himself,_ This is my old enemy, who just recently emerged back into my life and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with._ Harry took a breath.

"He's my…" _Where they boyfriends? What would Draco say if he told Ms. Unella this?_

"I'm his boyfriend." Draco said smoothly. Harry glanced at him and saw the relaxation in his face. Harry smiled and looked back at Ms. Unella, waiting for her response.

"Oh, I always knew, Harry dear." she handed Draco a white rose and Harry a red one. "Now, you two take good care of each other." Ms. Unella turned and walked back into her shop.

Harry looked at his rose, the red looking spectacularly beautiful. Harry looked up and saw that Draco was watching him. Harry blushed and looked back at his rose.

"You ok with me telling her that we're dating. We are aren't we, because I just assumed…?" Draco asked, a flood of words coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I am." Harry said a small smile coming across his face. They continued walking down the street.

They turned a corner and Draco's hand locked with Harry's. Harry looked up at Draco and saw the confident look in his eyes, but a big smile on his face. Harry smiled himself. Finally, he wasn't alone anymore.

They turned another corner onto a lonely looking street and passed two shops.

"Well, here it is." Harry said stopping in front of a lonely looking restaurant. Draco wouldn't have noticed it if Harry hadn't pointed it out. Draco looked at the people sitting inside through the glass.

"How did you find this place, Harry?" Draco asked holding Harry's hand tighter.

"I just…stumbled across it one day." Harry walked inside, pulling Draco behind him. They sat down at a table in front of the window. A short woman, that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, came over to take there orders.

"Good morning Harry, What can I get for you two dears today?" The woman asked them, taking a pad out of her apron.

"I want the normal." Harry said looking at Draco for him to order. Draco looked at the menu that was laying on the table. He didn't see anything he wanted, but he didn't tell Harry.

"I want some raspberry pancakes." Draco said, handing her the menu. He watched the woman walk into the kitchens. He looked back at Harry, not sure what to talk about.

"So how long have you been wanting to kiss me?" Harry pushed the question into the open air, watching Draco blush.

"Why do we have to talk about things that have passed? Lets talk about…" Draco tried to change the subject, but Harry wouldn't give in.

"Draco, answer the question." Harry said smiling and grabbing his hand on the table.

"Well," Draco started looking into Harry's eyes. He shook his head. "Since fifth year, after your date with Cho in Hogsmeade." Draco blurted out. Harry smiled.

"Well, why didn't you say anything before now?" Harry asked. He looked into Draco's eyes again. He thought it cute that Draco was stuttering.

"Well, You were…I mean…wait a minute," Suspicion dawning on Draco's face "how long have you liked me?" Draco asked, a smile spreading across his face. Now it was Harry's turn to stutter.

"Well… I 'm, uh… Look at how good the outside looks today." Harry looked out the window, his face getting redder by the minute.

"Yes, very nice. Answer the question." Draco persisted. He watched Harry look for another excuse, but unable to find one, he told Draco the truth.

"Honestly, I've liked you since I first met you. Your arrogance and confidence intrigued me, but I fell in love with you in the summer before our fourth year. We were at the quidditch world cup, Voldemort's sign had been put into the air and Hermione, Ron and I were in the forest. We ran into you and you looked so damn hot, leaning against the tree so cool and calm. Your were so mysterious, yet I wanted you more than anything that night." Harry finished. His eyes were glazed over and he looked like he was reliving a great memory.

"Here you go, my dears." The waitress had returned. She passed Harry a stack of blueberry pancakes and Draco Raspberry. She also handed out a container of syrup, powdered sugar, two glasses of Orange juice and two cups of Coffee.

"If you need anything else, don't mind to ask." Harry and Draco were left alone again. Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable around Draco, having spilt his whole love story out. He avoided Draco's face for the remainder of the breakfast.

When all was eaten and glasses empty the Waitress brought the check. Harry went to pick it up, but Draco beat him to it.

"Hey, I was going to pay for that." Harry said, reaching for the check, but Draco held it farther out of reach.

"Well, now I'm going to pay for it." Draco responded, pushing Harry away from the check. "Plus, you paid for it yesterday at the coffee shop. Now its my turn."

He picked up the check and pulled the amount of muggle money needed out of his pocket. The two men got up and paid the waitress on the way out, leaving her a generous tip.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked as they emerged onto the street.

"Let's go…" Harry wasn't sure what to do either. Then a thought struck him.

"Let's go see a movie." Harry said, smiling. He wanted to go do something with Draco that normal couples did in their spare time.

"I have a better idea. Let's go back to your apartment and see a movie." Draco said, pulling Harry into his arms. Draco gave Harry a long, hard kiss.

"That sounds great." Harry said, slightly out of breath.

The two boys walked back to Harry's apartment. Both noticing that more shops had opened since they had left that morning.

They finally got back to Harry's apartment and took the elevator up to the top floor. They reached the top and walked out into the vacant hallway. Harry lead the way to his door, pulling the keys from his pocket. Harry opened the door and let them both in.

"What do you want to watch first?" Harry asked, closing the door behind them. He led Draco over to his movies. Harry walked into the kitchen and laid his stuff on the table. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a pack of popcorn.

"How bought this one?" Draco said, holding up a copy of Bambi.

"Draco, have you ever seen that?" Harry asked, smiling as Draco looked at the cover.

"No, but it looks sweet." Draco said, smiling. Harry put the popcorn in the microwave and walked into the living room.

He kicked his sneakers off and put his coat in the closet. He looked at Draco and saw that he was looking at the back of the Bambi case. He leaned over Draco's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked him, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's cool how they have these little pictures on the back." Draco responded, leaning back into his arms.

Harry heard the microwave beep, signaling the popcorn was finished. Harry shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. He pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and emptied the popcorn bag into it.

"Ok, here's the popcorn, now give me the movie." He exchanged the popcorn for the movie. He opened the case and put the movie into the VCR. He got back on the couch looking at Draco, who was starring at the popcorn in curiosity.

_Surely,_ Harry thought to himself_ He knows what popcorn is._ He smiled as Draco leaned over and sniffed the contents of the bowl.

"What the hell is this?" Draco ask picking up a piece of the popcorn. Harry gave a small chuckle and watched Draco stick his tongue out and barely pressit against the popcorn. At this Harry burst out laughing.

"What is so damn funny, Potter?" Draco asked, anger welling up in his voice. He glared at Harry when he shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you ever had a bowl of popcorn?" Harry asked the smile on his face not faltering.

"No, I've never had any muggle foods." Draco said, his face showing anger and embarrassment at the same time.

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco, trying to make up for laughing. Draco's face relaxed and he smiled at Harry. Harry reached into the bowl, grabbed a piece of popcorn and put it in Draco's mouth. Draco chewed slowly and swallowed.

"That's actually pretty good. Muggles deserve more credit than we give them." Draco said grabbing another handful of popcorn.

Harry shook his head again and grabbed the remote control from the table. He flipped on the television and pressed the play button.

The movie began and Harry leaned back against the couch. He looked over at Draco and saw that he was thoroughly enjoying the popcorn.

_Who would have ever thought?_ Harry wondered to himself._ I never considered myself __gay__, but look at me. What am I going to say to Starr?_ Harry wondered to himself.

Draco sat the bowl on the floor and pulled Harry to him. Harry laid his head down on Draco's chest and he could feel his heart beating.

The sky outside started to go into evening. It was six o' clock when the movie finished. Draco was now laying in Harry's arms. For the first time Harry had seen Draco cry, and Harry had felt so bad for him.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, pulling Draco up. Draco cheeks were still tear stained.

"His mother died. What the hell? That was depressing. Why would anyone create a movie like that." Draco stood up and brushed his clothing off.

"I've never seen you cry before. It's so weird." Harry said pulling Draco back down.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it, Potter. It's just that I thought about what would happen if my mother died." Draco said. Harry felt a pang of hurt himself, having never known his own parents.

"Draco, that's really sweet. I'm surprised that you actually have a human side." Harry said, smiling as Draco glared at him. A loud silence fell between the two, neither knowing what to say to the other. Harry looked over to Draco and saw that he had started to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him, wiping a tear of his cheek. Draco laid his head down on Harry's shoulder and started to cry harder. A couple of minutes passed and Draco finally got a hold on himself.

"My life just seems so hard. You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep up a giant lie at Hogwarts. I lied about who I was just to protect a family name." Draco said, his eyes welling up with tears again.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" Harry asked kissing Draco on top of the head.

"I couldn't, my father would've killed me. If it hadn't been for my mother, I probably would have killed myself. My father abused me mentally and physically and my mother tried toprotect me from that." Draco said, sitting up and wiping his face off.

Harry laid his hand on Draco's shoulder and rubbed it gently. Draco turned and looked into Harry's eyes. The green depths of his eyes intrigued Draco. He pulled Harry towards him and kissed him, feeling Harry kiss him back.

Harry wasn't sure what was happening between Draco and himself, but he was going to let it happen.

Draco kissed his way down Harry's neck. He gently nibbled on Harry's neck until he hearda moan. While doing that, he took his hands and pushed Harry's shirt up. Harry rose up, allowing Draco to pull his shirt off. Draco went on down Harry's chest, flicking his tongue across Harry's nipple. Harry let out a loud moan, rising up off the couch. Draco went back up to Harry's head and kissed him hard on the lips. Harry pulled Draco harder into him, pressing their erections together.

"Oh, fuck!" Draco moaned leaning back down to kiss Harry.

Both men heard a clicking. They stopped what they were doing and looked around. Harry was the first to see the source.

"Look," Harry said pointing to a small owl sitting on the window sill. "there's an owl for you."

"How do you know its not for you?" Draco asked, getting up and heading towards the window.

"Well, I haven't talked to anyone from the Wizarding world in about three years. So why would someone send me a letter now?" Harry responded, pulling his shirt off the ground.

Draco opened the window and the owl soared in, landing on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped up quick, making the bird fly away.

"Oh, shit. That hurt." A small scratch appeared on Harry's shoulder were the bird had flown away in a hurry.

Draco walked over, concern for the cut in his face. He ran his finger across the wound and picked up the blood. He put the finger in his mouth and sucked off the blood.

"That's disgusting. You could get some kind off disease." Harry said, a look of disgust on his face.

"What, have you got something your not telling me?" Draco asked, smiling.

"No, but its still disgusting." Harry stood up, looking to see where the bird went.

"You mean you wouldn't suck my blood." Draco asked a smile spread across his face.

Harry smiled and walked through the apartment. He found the owl sitting in the kitchen, nibbling on a pack of opened crackers.

He walked over to the owl and pulled the letter off his leg.

_Mr. H. Potter._

_Apartment 55_

Harry looked up. Curiosity coming across his face.

"Draco! Did you know I was going to get a letter?" Harry screamed into the living room, but he didn't get an answer.

Harry walked back into the living room and heard water running in the bathroom. Draco was in the shower. Harry shook his head, sitting down on the couch, letter still in his hand.

He opened the letter and pulled out the contents. There was a letter and a ticket.

"Oh god." Harry said as he laid the ticket aside. Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope Draco has told you the story by now, but in case he didn't, I will. The resent deaths have put the thought that Voldemort is not dead. We are asking your return to the Wizarding world. Draco will be coming back in three days time. We ask that you accompany him. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore_

Harry laid the letter down and looked up as Draco came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of Slytherin green boxers.

"I assume you've read the letter by now." Draco said, rubbing his head with the towel. Harry looked at him and felt betrayed.

"How could you not tell me that's what you're here for. I thought…" Harry said. Feeling hurt and embarrassment.

"This doesn't change anything between us. I still love you." Draco said, walking over to Harry. He sat down next to Harry and reached for his hand, but Harry retracted it.

"Yeah, well, I'm not really sure about what I feel for you." Harry got up and went into his bedroom, leaving Draco alone and hurt in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoy! Review, Review, Review.


	4. Chapter Four Remembering What Happened

**Warning! Warning: This story contains strong violent words and Sexual contact (I've decided that I would rather you guys read and find out what kind of sexual Content goes on) DM/HP Slash so if your scarred or don't want to read it GO AWAY! Otherwise Enjoy! J**

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Thanks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE: This is Saturday night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat down on his bed. He felt the anger coursing through his very soul.

_Why hadn't he told me? Was that the only reason he stayed in my life? How do I know he's not lying to me now?_ All these thoughts continued running through Harry's mind, his anger starting to turn to hurt.

"Harry, please don't be mad at me. I didn't want you to find out like this." Draco pleaded through the door.

"Yeah, why didn't you just tell me you were here to bring me back?" Harry asked, trying to keep the anger from his voice, but failing.

"It was like that at first. I didn't want to come, but Dumbledore made me. I was going to tell you my reason for being here, but I was afraid something like this would happen. I didn't tell you at first because I knew you hated me and I would never convince you to come. Your hatred for the wizarding world is clearly expressed." Harry walked over to the door and tears started to form in his eyes.

"So your feelings for me are a lie to get me to come back? Everything here is a lie?" Harry asked, the hurt filling his voice.

"NO! My feelings for you have changed. I do love you." Draco pleaded through the door, the hurt filling his voice as well.

_Why are you doing this to him…_ Harry thought to himself. _and yourself. Trust yourself and your heart. You know he loves you, so why are you doing this._

"Draco, you lied to me about everything else. Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Harry asked, laying his head on the door.

"The only thing I lied about was the magic business. I'm not the real client. The real one will be here Monday morning, I modified his memory so he won't remember a thing. The feelings I have for you are totally truthful." Draco stated, leaning his own head against the door.

Harry didn't know what to say, or what to believe for that matter.

_What do I do?_ The thought ran through Harry's head and he didn't know how to answer it. Harry heard quite sobbing coming from the other side of the door. Harry's heart broke and the answer came to him

He opened the door and saw Draco standing, tear stained and hair askew. He grabbed Draco's collar and pulled him into the open room. Harry planted a kiss onto his slightly parted lips.

"Harry," Draco murmured, his lips still pressed hard against Harry's, but Harry wasn't about to let up.

Harry shoved him down onto the bed and laid himself gently on top, pushing Draco's shirt up to reveal his chest.

He leaned close into Draco's ear, breathing into it and feeling Draco relax beneath him.

"I'm sorry, and I do love you." Harry whispered, kissing his way down Draco's neck. He started nibbling gently on Draco's neck, while undoing the buttons of his own shirt.

"Oh, god. Harry, please…" Draco pleaded. Harry smiled and continued his way down Draco's smooth, muscular chest. He slowly let his hand drift down to the button of Draco's jeans. Harry continued his nibbling onto Draco's hard nipple, so that his moans filled the apartment.

Harry helped Draco pull his pants off before going back to the nipple. Harry continued kissing his way down Draco's abdomen, finally reaching the top of his boxers. He looked up into Draco's pleading eyes. Seeing the want, Harry lifted the waistband and pulled them off, leaving Draco completely naked.

From Harry's bedside table the telephone rang. Harry ignored it at first, but as it continued he had no choice but to answer.

"Hello?" He said, putting the receiver in his ear. Draco let out an audible sigh of stress.

"Hey honey," It was Starr. Draco made to get up and go take a cold shower…again, but was stopped by Harry's hand on his shoulder. Draco looked at him, confused.

"Hey sweetheart, how are things with your mother?" Harry asked, letting his hand drift gently down Draco's chest.

"There great, I should be back tomorrow. How is everything going there?" She asked. Harry's hand made contact and Draco let a soft moan escape his lips. Harry put his free hand over Draco's mouth. Draco nodded that he wouldn't moan again.

Harry released his mouth and moved the hand to Draco's nipple, where he started twisting. Harry watched, smiling, as Draco's eyes rolled back in his head.

"It's been a **long, hard** couple of days." Harry said, smiling at his own joke. "Hey. I may not be here tomorrow. A friend has asked me to come stay with him for a couple of… a while." Harry said. He felt Draco release. He patted Draco softly on the stomach, then Draco rolled over and within seconds had fallen asleep. Harry smiled and got off the bed, going into the kitchen. He flipped off the bedroom light on his way.

"A friend huh. What kind of friend?" Starr asked, amusement ringing in her voice.

"I said it was a guy, so of course it would just be a…friend."

"Hey, have you looked at today's society? I mean hello, gay population is about 95 of the world. Plus, I've known for a while, Harry." She said, sounding matter-of-factly.

"How have you known, I didn't know till like a couple of Days, maybe today even?" Harry asked, his cover blown.

"I'm a girl, your best-friend, and you have extremely gay taste."

Harry looked at his clothes they weren't exactly… ok, so they were. He felt relief wash over him at not having to tell her.

"Well, ok. He is my boyfriend. I went to school with him." Harry said, sitting down on the couch. He flipped on the television and flipped through the channels. He looked at the clock and realized it was only about nine-thirty.

"Well, what's his name?" Starr asked him. She sounded more excited than He was.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said, he noticed he had a little pride in his voice. Malfoy was starting to rub off on him. He smiled as he flipped across and episode of 'Will and Grace.'

"How did you see him again?" Starr asked.

"What is this twenty questions? You remember the big magic meeting I was supposed to have, it turned out to be him."

"Really? How sweet. Well, I have to go honey. I'll see you when you get back…if you get back." The amusement in her voice as she hang up the phone.

_She doesn't even know how right she is._ Harry thought to himself. He had been thinking all day about what would happen if he decided to stay in the Wizarding world with Draco._ Would he ever see Starr again?_ Harry asked himself. He sat, thinking about going back, the thought of the last time he had seen Ron and Hermione on the platform coming into his head

_Will I see Ron and Hermione when I go back?_ Harry suddenly thought, he sat up straighter. _Will they be happy to see me? Will they ask me why I left? Better yet, will they ask me why I came back?_ Harry sat thinking about these questions.

He slowly began to close his eyes as the sleep took over. Within minutes he had fallen into a restless sleep.

_FLASHBACK/DREAM_

_Harry was on a field, where green and red lights were going off everywhere. He looked around him at the bodies, seeing some he knew and others he didn't. He didn't know if these people were dead of just stunned._

_"Harry! Over here!" It was Professor Lupin, he was standing next to the body of Rodolphus Lestrange. He felt a pang of hatred and fear run through him as he looked at her body._

_Harry started to run over to Lupin, but stopped as he saw a movement behind him._

_"Lupin, behind you!" Harry screamed. Lupin turned around, but he wasn't quick enough. Wormtail had pointed his wand, shouting the killing curse into the air. Lupin fell to the ground, his eyes open and white._

_Wormtail saw Harry and ran towards him, but Harry held up his wand, causing Wormtail to stop. Harry had stunned him._

_Harry looked around him, feeling fear course through his body. He couldn't see anyone._

_Am I the only one left? The thought went into Harry's head. He felt a shiver of fear run through his body. Harry heard a pop from behind him, someone had just apparated. _

_"Harry Potter. How good to see you again." Harry turned around, knowing the cold voice. He looked straight into the eyes of Lord Voldemort himself._

_"The feeling is not…" Harry felt pain run through his body. Voldemort had performed the Cruciatus curse. Harry lay on the ground, and it suddenly stopped. Harry heard laughter all around, as a group of Death Eaters formed a circle._

_"Where is your precious Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked Harry, a smile forming on his face. Harry tried to stand up, but felt to weak. Harry looked around at the shrouded people all around._

_"Take over your coverings. I want you to be able to plainly see the fall of Harry Potter." Voldemort shouted to the people surrounding him._

_As they began to take off there shrouds, Harry began to notice people he knew. He saw Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Bellatrix Lestrange, and then he saw the one person that made his heart sink. Draco Malfoy._

_"You see, even people that went to Hogwarts are with me." Gesturing to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle._

_Harry tried yet again to stand up and could not._

_"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Harry asked. Voldemort eye's shone with hatred._

_"Because I want you to suffer." Voldemort said, casting the cruciatus curse again. Harry was in immense pain, but he could still hear the laughing around him. Harry felt blood start to form in his mouth as he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He would not let Voldemort he him scream in weakness._

_"STOP IT!" Harry heard someone scream. The pain stopped and Harry just lay on the ground gasping for air._

_"Draco, shut your mouth." Harry heard Lucius say harshly. Harry tilted his head up to look at Draco, his worst enemy. Draco looked down on Harry, looking into his eyes. Harry saw concern, worry, and even sadness there._

_"Why must I stop when I am having so much fun?" Voldemort laughed, raising his wand again. Draco jumped in front of Harry._

_"Why are you trying to protect him?" Voldemort asked. Hatred raising in his voice._

_"Because…Because… He's my friend." Draco said, looking down on the crumpled form of Harry. Harry was shocked at this sudden outbreak from Draco._

_"Well, then you shall die too." Voldemort raised his wand again. Draco looked at his father, but his father did not move._

_"STOP!" Voldemort turned around to see who this new intruder was. He looked at the form of Albus Dumbledore._

_"Attack him!" Voldemort screamed. Voldemort ran over, shoving Draco to the side and walking to Harry's crumpled form._

_"You **will** die." Voldemort said, looking into Harry's eyes. He raised his wand, but before the curse was cast, Voldemort hit the ground. Harry looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall standing over him._

_"Potter, are you ok?" McGonagall asked him, leaning down._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Is he…dead?" Harry asked looking down on the form of Voldemort._

_"No, not unless you kill him now, Harry. You must say the killing curse, I just stunned him." Dumbledore said. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket._

_He looked at the crumpled form of Voldemort, remembering the Dream of his mother and father. He looked over at the form of Draco laying on the ground. He felt a surge of energy._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Harry said, pointing his wand at Voldemort. The form of Voldemort had a sudden intake of breathe and then died. Harry looked at the body as it disappeared, the magic that made it dead._

_Harry felt relief wash over him, the thing that had chased him everywhere, including his dreams, was finally dead._

_Harry turned around and saw that Draco was bleeding at the corner of his head. Harry ran over and picked up Draco's lifeless head._

_"Draco?" Harry saw that he had landed on a rock. Panic started to fill him._

_"Professor he's hurt!" Harry started to get a little frantic. Professor McGonagall came over and healed the cut on Draco's head._

_"Not that big of a deal, Potter." McGonagall turned around and walked back over to Dumbledore._

_"Draco?" Harry started to pat Draco on the side of the face. Draco slowly opened his eyes. He looked into Harry's face, slightly confused._

_"Potter? What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked, sitting up._

_"You hit your head. I just wanted to make sure your alright." Harry said standing up._

_"Yeah, well, don't touch me again." Draco said, standing and walking off. Harry felt a pang of hurt._

_He just saved my damn life. Harry thought angrily. And Now he says nothing when I say thanks, and treats me like shit. _

_Harry watched as an Auror attacked him and knocked him to the ground. Harry smiled as Draco started cussing and telling the Auror to get off him. Harry decided to help him out._

_"Tonks, its ok. He saved my life." Harry said. He watched Tonks get off of Draco and give him a second look up and down, before walking off._

_Draco shook his head and continued walking and finally He just apparated._

_"Come on, Potter, were going back to the castle." McGonagall shouted. Harry walked over to her, still thinking about Draco._

Harry woke up with a smile on his face.

_I had forgotten about him saving me._ Harry thought to himself.

He got up, and walked into the bathroom. He looked like shit after sleeping on the couch all night. He walked into the bedroom and looked at the sleeping form of Draco on the bed. Harry sat down and stroked his face.

Harry looked at the clock. It was about three in the morning.

"Harry…?" Harry hadn't noticed that Draco had opened his eyes.

"Hey, sorry I woke you." Harry said, leaning down and giving him a light kiss.

"Come to bed, its to late." Draco said, smiling. Harry stood up, taking off his pants. Next, He stripped his shirt and climbed into bed. Draco wrapped his arms around him and they both went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? Review, Review, Review. I love them! GOOD or bad, I look GOOD but having bad it ok. After all, having review is better than nothing.


	5. Chapter Five Returning to a Lost World

**Warning! Warning: This story contains strong violent words and Sexual contact (I've decided that I would rather you guys read and find out what kind of sexual Content goes on) DM/HP Slash so if your scarred or don't want to read it GO AWAY! Otherwise Enjoy! J**

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Thanks!

………………………………...

The next morning Harry woke up before Draco. The sun was just beginning to come up over the rooftops, as Harry opened his eyes. Draco was still asleep next to him, letting out slow, steady breaths.

Harry got out of the bed, moving slowly so he wouldn't wake Draco. He needed to go get some stuff from Diagon Alley if he was going back to Hogwarts. He wondered if he could get there by apparating.

He looked around the floor, trying to find some clothing to put on. He saw Draco's jeans laying on the floor, they were where Harry had pulled them off the night before. He picked them up and pulled them on over his waist. They felt comfortable, and they did fit. This surprised Harry as he thought Draco was smaller than he was.

Next, he opened his closet and pulled a green, silk shirt from it. He pulled it on, leaving the top three buttons undone. His eyes glanced in the bottom of his closet. He saw his old school trunk lying on the floor, behind shoes and boxes.

_I may need my wand if I'm going back._ Harry thought. He kneeled down on the floor, pushing a couple of boxes out of his way, and pulled open his trunk. Laying on top of a neatly folded cloak, lay his wand. He picked it up and felt a tingle in his fingers. He felt a completeness that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He put it inside his jeans and closed the trunk back. He shut his closet door and walked into the living room.

The television was still on. The news was playing on the screen.

"Two more muggle families killed in an unexplainable death, authorities are unable to find a cause." The news anchor said.

Harry glanced at the television and felt his stomach flip a little. He ignored it and turned off the television.

_People die all the time, this has nothing to do with whats happening in the Wizarding world. Harry told himself, willing himself to believe it. _

He picked up his sneakers and slid them on over the socks he hadn't bothered to take off from the previous day.

_I need to change my contacts too._ Harry thought. He walked into the bathroom. He hated taking his contacts out, he always felt like he was going to poke his eye out. He switched the old ones with the new and walked back into the living room.

He decided to leave a note for Draco, after all Harry didn't want him to worry. Harry picked up a pen and notepad.

_Draco, _

_I needed to get some robes and other things from Diagon Alley. I'll be back around three and we can take the Floo Network to Hogwarts. _

_Harry_

Harry put the letter in the kitchen, on the refrigerator.

_I hope this works. _Harry thought. He closed his eyes and imagined Diagon Alley, full of people, and imagined himself just appearing there . He felt a tug and he opened his eyes. He was in a street full of people. He was in Diagon Alley.

He looked around at the crowds walking in and out of shops. He saw a bunch of students some carrying shopping bags, others pulling Cauldrons, one was even carrying a newly wrapped broom.

"Harry?" Harry turned around. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't even been back five minutes and he already saw his best friends.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry said. He ran over to the both of them and gave them each a long, strong hug. He felt so happy, he had missed them so much.

"When did you get back?" Hermione asked, starting to cry. She pulled Harry into another hug before he could answer.

"I got back just now." Harry said. "I needed to get some things from Diagon Alley before I went back to Hogwarts with Draco."

"Why are you going with Draco?" Ron asked, sounding a little disgusted. Harry couldn't tell them that he and Draco were dating, they would freak out.

"Dumbledore sent him to bring me back." Harry said. He looked at them both, their faces still plastered with a smile.

"We were just getting ready to go and buy some books for Hermione and then I've got to get some new quidditch robes." Ron said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure. I want to get a good look around before I leave." Harry said.

The trio began to walk down the street, Harry looking around at the faces walking up or down the street. He even glanced inside the shops and saw the shop keepers helping people.

"So what are you two doing now?" Harry asked them. He noticed that they had been watching him while he looked inside the shops.

"I'm an Auror during Hogwarts summer break, and I teach Charms during the school year." Hermione said. Harry shook his head, that sounded like Hermione, never a slow moment.

"I'm a keeper for the Chudley Cannons, but I help Fred and George in the off season." Ron said. He smiled gesturing to a shop a little down the way.

Harry looked down the street and saw a line of people standing outside a small shop. They were watching someone demonstrate something. As Harry, Ron and Hermione got closer Harry saw that the person demonstrating was Fred Weasley.

"This pretty little item my brother and I created back in our Hogwarts days." He held up a small candy that Harry recognized as Ton-Tongue Toffee.

"What does it do?" asked a small boy in the crowd. Fred put on a sinister smile.

"Exactly what the name says. It makes your tongue weigh a ton, perfect for a good laugh at someone's expense. The counter spell is on the wrapper for a quick reverse." Fred said, holding up the wrapper for the candy.

Harry shook his head, remembering the time that Fred and George used the candy on Dudley.

"Hey Harry!" Fred shouted over the thinning crowd. He made his way over to where the trio stood.

"Hey mate, its good to see you! Where have you been?" He asked, shaking Harry's hand vigorously.

"I had to get away to protect…" Harry started but didn't get to finish. A ghost had flown over his head, throwing a balloon at him.

"Hey, its potty-wotty." Peeves the poltergeist shouted. The balloon landed on the ground and vines burst from where it landed.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked Fred as Ron pulled Hermione out of the way of another balloon.

"He's our mascot. After Filch died he got bored because Dumbledore didn't hire a new caretaker. So we asked him to come be our mascot." Fred finished, dodging a balloon headed for him.

"What is he throwing?" Hermione asked. The balloon hit a young women and vines proceeded to wrap her body like a mummy.

"There our new product for Halloween. We call it King Vine, get it?" Fred asked smiling, but they all shook their heads and his smile faded.

"Well, it's supposed to be an allusion to King Tut, but I guess George and I better think of something different." Fred said. The vines had started to strangle the young women.

Fred waved his wand and the vines disappeared. Harry saw that the young women was Angelina Johnson.

"Fred Weasley! These tricks of yours are going to kill me," Angelina dodged another balloon. "If he doesn't kill me first." She pointed to Peeves.

"Sorry, sweetheart. We've also got to fix that small side effect." Fred said, giving her a small kiss. Harry hardly thought being strangled was a small side effect.

"Yeah, I bet you are. I love you…Harry?" Angelina had just spotted Harry. Fred looked at her angrily, then he realized what she meant. She rushed over and gave Harry a tight hug.

"Its so good to see you again. How have you been?" She asked, holding some bags in her hands. Harry started to answer, but didn't get a chance.

"I'm going inside. These bags are very heavy." She walked inside the shop, dodging another balloon.

"Where's George?" Harry asked. Everyone suddenly got quite and looked away. Harry looked around at the faces and realized he had said something.

"He's…in…St.Mungo's. In the…Psychiatric Ward of the hospital." Fred whispered, looking at the floor. Harry quietly wished he hadn't asked, but he had started already.

"Why?" Harry said. The faces were all downcast.

"He…he's…a…he's…" Fred said. He was having trouble looking Harry in the eye.

"Oh, for heaven sakes. He's gay." Hermione said. The guys still looked at the ground, but Hermione looked pissed.

"You act like its such a bad thing and you treat him like shit." Hermione said. Passersby looked at Hermione, who was not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Hermione…," Ron said in a whiny voice. "Its…its…not right."

The look in Hermione's eyes was that of anger. She looked at Ron and Fred, then she smacked Ron across the face.

"Who the hell are you to say what is and isn't right." Turning on her heel, she stormed down the street.

"Hermione, I…" Ron looked like he was about to cry. He ran after her, leaving Harry and Fred just watching. Harry couldn't believe that they were acting this way.

"How did you find out he was gay?" Harry asked. Fred looked at Harry and then back at the floor.

"_I_ found out first. I was walking into our room at the Burrow and He threw the covers over himself real fast. So I assumed of course that he had someone in there. So I joked with him about it. I yanked off the covers and it was Draco Malfoy." Fred shook his head.

Harry's mouth fell open. He felt light headed.

_He slept with Draco._ Harry's heart was breaking._ He slept with Draco Malfoy._

"Well, I didn't know what to say so I just kinda gave a disgusted face and walked out. Later that night, during dinner, he told everyone that he was gay. Well Dad freaked out, but mum nodded and told Ginny to pass the potato salad. About a week ago Dad convinced him to go to St.Mungo's for help." Fred finished.

A large group of kids walked into the shop. "Well, Harry, I have to go. It was good catching up, don't be a stranger."

Harry watched Fred walk back inside the shop. Harry's heart was hurting. The same thought kept bouncing in his head as he looked for Ron and Hermione.

_He slept with George. Harry's heart was as high as a kite this morning, but now it had been stuck by lightening. _

Harry spotted Hermione inside of _Flourish and Blotts_. He walked inside, passing a group of girls that gawked at him even after he'd passed.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione pulled a bottle out of her pocket. Inside was a cockroach. Harry shook his head.

"You didn't." Harry said, watching the cockroach try to find a means of escape.

Hermione smiled, then placed the bottle back in her pocket.

"Maybe next time he'll hold his tongue." Hermione opened a book and a hand grabbed at her face. She quickly slammed it shut.

"Is it really that bad?" Harry asked, feeling that he could trust Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked. Pulling another book of the shelves and immersing her head inside. Harry read the cover _Most Recent Discoveries: Charms and Potions for Everyone._

"Being Gay. I thought that…well people would…Never mind." Harry said, changing his mind.

Hermione looked up from the book and watched Harry. He looked at Her, then at the floor. He couldn't look her in the face.

"Harry…your…are you?" Harry looked at her and nodded. Hermione's face turned into a brilliant smile. She dropped the book and hugged him.

"Oh, Harry. That's great." Hermione smiled and picked up her book. "How did you find out?" She asked.

"Hermione…" Harry said, blushing "There's only one way you could find out your gay."

"Well, who?" She asked, her face blushing a little bit. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to tell Hermione who it was with.

"It was…well…Don't worry about it. What do you know about George?" Harry asked. Hermione put her book back on the shelf and continued looking.

"Well, I know that he slept with Draco. He seemed to be really in love with him too, but Draco just used him. Draco only cares about himself, nothing has changed since Hogwarts." Hermione said, pulling off a copy of _Taming your Boyfriend: A Guide to controlling_.

"How do you know that Draco only used him?" Harry asked, getting frustrated at how rude Hermione was towards Draco.

"Well, because he never comes to see George. You would think Draco would at least talk to him about what happened." Hermione said. "I know how he is, Harry. He _is_ the new Potions master at Hogwarts and he did make our lives a living hell."

Hermione put her book back in its spot, continuing on to look for another.

Harry walked to towards the back of the bookshop, his heart sinking at every step he took. He walked around the shop, looking for a section that interested him. Finally at the back corner of the shop he stopped.

_Gay/Lesbian Readings._ Harry walked down the isle. He saw several witches and Wizards there, each looking up and smiling at him as he walked past. He looked up and down the different shelves until he found a book that caught his attention.

_Wondering If Your Lover Loves You: A Guide to Finding the Truth._ Harry picked up the book and turned it over in his hands.

_Are you wondering if you lover actually loves you for_

_Who you are? Well, this book contains your answer._

_Inside you will find a complete index of spells, potions _

_And charms that will help you know what you need to._

Harry turned the book back over in his hands. He looked at the price stamped on the front and decided to buy it. He continued up and down the isles, looking at other books.

After looking for another five minutes he found another book, _Finding Who You Are_. He decided he needed to go, he still needed to get his robes.

"Harry, there you are. What did you get?" Hermione asked. Harry showed her the two books and she smiled, blushing just a little.

"Hermione, What do you need _all _those for?" Harry asked, indicating the seven or so books she had in her hand.

"Well, I need to look at some new books for my charms class. New charms are coming out all the time." She placed her order on the desk in front of the cashier.

"Yeah, what's new since I left?" Harry asked, immediately he regretted it. She began to tell him the stories of the house-elf's new freedom.

"Hermione, I don't want to sound rude, but I don't care." Harry said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed and paid the cashier the desired amount.

At the mention of a house-elf, Harry always thought of Kreacher.

Harry sat his order down on the counter. The cashier began to ring them up, looking at Harry with suspicion.

"Don't I know you?" He asked finally. Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"No." Harry said, and left it at that. He paid the cashier and picked up his books.

"Your HARRY POTTER!" He heard the cashier scream on the way out. Harry slammed the door shut.

"Not even back a day." Harry said, sighing. Hermione pulled the bottle back out of her pocket and poured the cockroach out on the pavement. She waved her wand and Ron appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I can't believe you would do that to me." Ron said, dusting off his clothing. Hermione just turned her head and continued down the street.

"Its not my fault my brothers a faggot." Ron muttered, following after her. Harry felt a pang of hurt inside his heart.

_Is this what I have to look forward to my whole life?_ Harry wondered to himself. He followed after them and found himself going into Madame Malkin's

"What can I get for you today sirs?" An old witch asked as Ron and Harry came in through the door.

"Mr. Weasley," She said, recognizing Ron. "I have your quidditch robes behind the counter." She said, going quickly behind the counter to get them.

"Hermione," Ron said, walking over to her. She was glancing at the wedding Dresses.

"Don't Ron, I'm so furious with you right now." Hermione said turning her back on him.

"Here you go." The old witch had appeared at Harry's side. She handed the box to Ron and turned to Harry.

"I need some new Robes, preferably black, green, or maroon." Harry said. She began to take his measurements.

Within moments she walked off and came back with at least 12 different robes. Harry liked them all so much, but couldn't afford all of them. He began to pick out three, but was stopped by Ron.

"He'll take all of them. Put it on my account." Ron said, smiling.

"Ron, no I…" Harry began, but Ron shut him up.

"You bought me a lot when we were younger, now I'm returning the favor." Ron said. Harry tried to argue back, but Ron wouldn't listen. In addition, Ron bought him new cloaks, gloves, and muggle clothes.

"When did Madame Malkin's start carrying muggle clothing?" Harry asked as the three of them left the shop.

"Just about a year ago." Hermione said, her anger at Ron still showing. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was 2:30.

"I have to go." Harry said. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and gave Ron a hug. He looked at both of them and then imagined his apartment. He felt a small jerk and he opened his eyes to his apartment.

He looked around the apartment, it looked the same as when he left it. He sat his bags down on the couch and walked into the bedroom. The bed was made perfectly and there was now sign of Draco at all. Harry heard water running, and realized Draco was in the shower.

Harry pulled his trunk out of the closet. Opening it, He pulled out the contents out and began to sort through them. He got his bags from the living room and began to place his clothing and robes inside. He also put the marauders map and his invisibility cloak back inside. He closed the trunk and locked it, satisfied that he had finished packing.

"Potter, why are you in my pants?" Draco asked, emerging from the shower in nothing but his towel.

"Because I like what's in your pants." Harry said playfully. The thought of George came into his mind, but he pushed it away.

"Smart ass. I mean why are you wearing them?" Draco said smirking. He walked over and shoved Harry playfully down on the bed. He began to kiss him roughly as Harry let out a strangled moan.

"What's this?" Draco asked. He had picked up a bag from the bed. Harry grabbed for the bag, but Draco was quicker.

"What, got something you don't want me to see?" Draco asked smiling, but Harry didn't smile back. He didn't want Draco to see those books, either of them. He reached for them again, but Draco wouldn't let him have them.

Draco turned the bag over and let the books drop out. He read the titles of the books and looked back at Harry.

Harry shoved Draco off of him hard. He didn't want to be around Draco anymore. He walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

_Damn it._ Thought Harry. _Why did he have to see those damn __books_ Harry walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He heard the bedroom door open and heard Draco walk into the hall.

Draco came into the kitchen, he had slid a pair of Harry's pants on, but was still not wearing a shirt.

"Harry," Draco started, he looked like he was about to cry. "don't you trust me at all. I wouldn't keep anything from you. Can't you tell I love you?"

Harry looked out the window and then back at Draco.

"What about George? You didn't tell me about him." Harry said anger sounding in his voice.

Harry watched Draco's face fall. Draco looked at Harry and then turned and walked out of the kitchen. Harry wasn't going to let him get away that easily, he wanted to know about George.

"Don't walk away from me, Malfoy." Harry said angrily, but Draco didn't stop. He walked back into the bathroom and shut the door in Harry's face, locking it.

"This is my apartment, you little prick." He pointed his wand at the door. "Alohomora!" The lock clicked and Harry pushed open the door.

The sight that met his eyes made his anger disappear. Draco was sitting in the bathtub, crying. Harry realized at that moment that the boy he used to know back at Hogwarts was all but vanished. This new Draco had a heart.

"Draco…I'm sorry." Harry said, sitting in the floor beside the tub. He stroked his hand down Draco's cheek.

"Harry, I didn't mean to sleep with him." Draco said, managing to control his tears. " I was drunk, I didn't…I…" Draco started to cry again. Harry pulled Draco to him.

"Look at me." Harry said, pulling Draco's head up. Harry pressed his lips into Draco's feeling the pain hidden behind them. After a moment Harry pulled back.

"I believe you." Harry said. Harry pulled Draco out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

"We were both at a gay nightclub in London. I had been drinking a lot of Firewhiskey, when George came over and started making small talk. I continued to Drink and next thing I know, the suns in my eyes and George is telling me to get the fuck out of his bed, that he didn't like for his flings to hang around. About that time the door opened and George threw the sheets over me, but Fred pulled them off. I picked up my clothes and apparated out." Draco said, his head laying on Harry's chest.

"We should go." Harry said, looking at his watch. It was 5:00.

Draco went to get his trunk and pulled it back into the living room with Harry's on top.

"Where's your floo powder?" Draco asked, looking around the chimney. Harry's heart fell, he had forgotten to get floo powder. Draco shook his head and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll apparate to Hogsmeade and just walk up ." Draco said, smiling. Harry smiled back, feeling embarrassed for forgetting the floo powder. "Lets go."

Harry took his trunk and closed his eyes, imagining Hogsmeade. He felt a jerk and opened his eyes. He was standing in the middle of a small village, that looked deserted.

There was a small pop and Draco appeared next to him.

"Come on lets go. Its not safe to be down here after dark." Draco waved his wand and his and Harry's trunks floated along behind them.

"Why isn't it safe?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"With all the resent attacks. Also, vampires enter the village at night." Draco said. Harry gave a small shudder and looked around. Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and gave him a reassuring smile.

"When were you going to tell me that you were the new potions master?" Harry asked him. They had reached the gates of Hogwarts.

"Eventually." Draco smiled as the Hogwarts gates opened. Harry smiled too.

He felt a feeling he had never known before. He really felt love for Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review! Tell me what you think. I love all of you that review and those that don't, well I love you too for reading. XD


	6. Chapter Six Confessions of Love

**Warning! Warning:** This story contains **strong violent words** and **Sexual contact (I've decided that I would rather you guys read and find out what kind of sexual Content goes on) DM/HP Slash **so if your scarred or don't want to read it **GO AWAY!** Otherwise Enjoy! J

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Thanks!

A/n: Sorry for such a long delay guys. I've been at band camp for like the last month. Sorry! Hope you guys are still reading.

………………………………...

Harry and Draco reached the oak front doors of the castle. Harry felt tired and just wanted to lie down with Draco to enjoy their first night back. As Draco started to knock, the great doors opened and light filtered out from inside.

"I will not be the treated as if I were an inferior being." A beautiful blond woman was leaving the castle. She had on a mighty robe and had many people following after her.

"Excuse me!" She said, pushing Harry and Draco out of the way. Harry could tell by looking at her that she had giant's blood.

As she reached the bottom of the steps a beautiful blue Chariot appeared. Harry noticed that it had a crest upon it that carried the Beauxbatons Symbol. One of the men rushed forward and opened the door of the chariot. She pushed him out of the way as she got inside. Then, each of the servants followed her inside, shutting the door behind them.

Harry watched as the chariot took flight and disappeared into the starry night air.

"Harry? Draco?" Harry turned around. Standing before him was Professor McGonagall, looking as though she hadn't aged a bit. Her hair contained signs of graying, but was still pulled into a tight bun. Standing beside her was Dumbledore, still looking wise and powerful, but showing signs of aging as well. Standing on the other side of Dumbledore was a man Harry didn't know. He was blond, and had angelic features.

"I am sorry, Dumbledore. I did not mean to offend her, but I cannot permit the whereabouts of Durmstrang to be known."

"I understand Master Harker, but times have changed and the Wizarding community is fading quickly. We may not last much longer." Dumbledore said, he watched Harry as he spoke.

"Yes, well… I'm afraid I must leave. The Durmstrang students will be arriving tomorrow and I cannot miss the arrival." Master Harker shook hands with Dumbledore and strode off into the foggy night disappearing from view.

"Well, welcome back boys. I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances, but…" Dumbledore shook his head and walked back into the castle. Harry, Draco and Professor McGonagall followed him, their luggage floating along behind.

Harry looked around the entrance hall as he entered. It was spotless, but oddly eerie at the same time. There were no students running about, going to bed after a late dinner.

"I take it that the meeting didn't go as planned." Draco said, following Dumbledore up the stairs to the second floor. The portraits on the wall were watching as the group walked past.

"No, I'm afraid not. Mistress Hagrid did not like the fact that Master Harker would not tell the whereabouts of Durmstrang. As you saw, she left in a rage of fury." Dumbledore started up another flight of stairs.

"Mistress Hagrid?" Harry asked. He didn't know that Hagrid had a daughter.

"You've missed a lot, Harry." Draco said, slipping his hand inside Harry's. Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand affectionately.

"Well, I don't know what we are to do? They have to learn to trust each other." Professor McGonagall said from behind Harry.

"Yes, well we cannot rush them into anything. Jonathan Harker's wife, Mina, is coming tomorrow to serve as a substitute Defense teacher until we can find one." Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of a door.

"Are you sure it wise to have a vampire serve as a teacher?" Professor McGonagall asked, she waved her wand and the trunks fell to the ground.

"We've had many, a werewolf to Professor Umbridge. So I think a vampire would fit fine."

Dumbledore turned to open the door. Harry remembered this room, it was the Defense Teachers bedroom.

"Wouldn't Professor Harker want this room?" Harry asked as Dumbledore stepped inside.

"No, she doesn't sleep at all. Her husband found an antidote that allows both of them to go without sleep. He was afraid that someone like Dr. Van Helsing would slay them in there sleep." Dumbledore moved the trunks into the room.

"Well, goodnight boys. I'll see you in the morning." Professor McGonagall left the room.

"Yes, I must retire to boys. I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up to late." Professor Dumbledore smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Wonder what he meant by that?" Harry asked as he lifted his trunk on the bed.

Draco came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He started to nibble on Harry's neck. Harry let out a soft moan of approval. Harry turned around and started kissing Draco passionately on the lips.

"Oh, and boys…"

Harry fell back onto the bed as Draco turned around. Professor Dumbledore was standing in the doorway.

"Unless you want the Daily Prophet to know about your love life, I would suggest that you two avoid public displays of Affection. Goodnight." Dumbledore smiled and closed the door.

"Damn, well there goes our perfect night." Harry mumbled, kicking the bed post.

"No," Draco said, wrapping his hands around Harry's waist. "the students don't arrive until tomorrow evening."

Harry smiled as Draco pressed up against him.

"Let's unpack tomorrow. I have other things in mind for tonight." Draco started to nibble on Harry's ear. Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

"But what if someone walks in…"Harry asked trying not to give in.

Restricted, go to my homepage for full story

"Ready to go again?" Draco asked smiling

"Sure thing, Dragon." Harry said, sitting up and rubbing his hand down Draco's stomach.

"Where do you want to be?" Draco asked him.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling confused. Draco blushed slightly.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Draco asked him. Harry shook his head and Draco turned even redder.

"Well, you can either be on the top or the bottom." Draco said hoping that Harry would understand.

"What do you…Oh!" Comprehension crossed Harry's face and Draco sighed with Relief.

"Draco, I…" Harry said, not sure what to tell Draco. He wasn't sure if he could go through with it. Draco's eyes fell.

"I understand Harry, We don't have to…" Draco stood up and slid his boxers and pants back on.

Harry felt bad. He had the feeling that Draco had taken it the wrong way.

"Draco…It has nothing to do with you. I'm just not sure about…I'm afraid." Harry said, pulling Draco back into the bed with him.

"Afraid, of me?" Draco said, smiling a little.

"Not of you. Not everything is about you, bighead." Harry said, laughing at Draco's look of anger.

"I understand. We don't have to do anything. I don't want to force you." Draco said, giving Harry a small kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't say that I didn't want to do anything. Don't put words in my mouth. I'm just not sure about the top and bottom thing." Harry said, a mischievous grin in place.

He winked at Draco and started to undo his jeans. He pulled them off, followed immediately by his boxers.

Restricted, go to my homepage for full story

"That was amazing. Nothing that simple has ever made me feel like that." Draco said, still cooling off from the experience. He rolled over wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I Love you, Harry." Draco said, but he didn't get an answer. He looked at Harry and realized he was asleep.

He took Harry's glasses off and placed them on the beside table.

"Sleep Well, my lion." Draco kissed him softly on the lips, before falling into his own dreams.

The light streamed through the window and into Harry's sleeping face.

"Harry, wake up. Lets go play a game of quidditch before it gets to late." Draco said, shaking Harry slightly trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Go to hell!" Harry mumbled, pulling the pillow over his head.

"I love you too, pumpkin." Draco said. He pulled the pillow away from Harry's head.

"Leave me alone, Drake. Its to damn early to get out of the bed." Harry said.

"It's one o clock, Harry. The students will get here at six. Come on, lets go play." Draco pulled the sheets off Harry. He ran his hand up Harry's shirt.

"Its to early for that too." Harry said rolling over out of Draco's reach.

"You're a mad man." Draco said, a look of shock on his face. he picked Harry up in his arms and carried him into the shower, a cold shower.

"Damn you, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, running back into the bedroom, water running down his naked body.

"You love me." Draco said. He pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

"Come on, lets go take a nice, hot shower." Draco said, taking his jeans off and leaving him totally naked.

He winked at Harry and walked into the shower. Harry smiled and followed.

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day in the shower or in the bedroom instead of going to play quidditch. It was six thirty before they entered the Great Hall.

They took seats beside each other at the staff table.

"Sorry we're late professor, we were detained." Draco told Professor Dumbledore, blushing slightly.

"Its fine, Mr. Malfoy. You've both missed the sorting though." He said. He smiled at them and turned to finish his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, I wanted to see the sorting." Harry said. He looked across the Great Hall at all the smiling students. Harry looked back at Draco and saw that he was deeply immersed in his meal.

"Hungry?" Harry asked Sarcastically.

"A little." Draco responded, his mouth full of potatoes.

"Smart ass." Harry started to fill is own plate with items, realizing his own hunger.

After they had finished eating and everything was over, Harry and Draco made there way back to the room.

"Harry, I need to go downstairs and do some things in my office. I probably won't be back till later." He kissed Harry on the cheek and walked back the way they had come.

Harry closed the door. He looked around the room and decided to unpack his trunk. He opened it and pulled out most of his things, including his invisibility cloak and marauders map.

He stored his things in the different places of the room and sat down at the desk relaxed. He looked out the window, watching the night sky.

He glanced down to where Hagrid's old cabin was and saw it was dark and sat alone on the side of the forest.

Then he noticed that something was moving on the side of the forest. It looked as though it was gliding towards the castle. Harry watched it until it went out of view.

Harry gave and involuntary shudder as a cold chill ran down his body.

_What the hell was that?_ he asked himself.

Draco came into the room closing the door silently behind him.

"Did you notice anything strange?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him and shook his head.

"Why?" Draco asked stripping his shirt over his head.

"I saw this really weird thing coming towards the castle out of my window." Harry said.

"Oh. Mrs. Harker just arrived, that's probably what you saw." Draco said, starting to undo his jeans.

"Maybe. I don't know." Harry wasn't so sure. "Let me help you with that." Harry said, pulling down Draco's zipper.

"As enticing as that sounds right now, I can't. I have a class to teach in the morning, so I must get my beauty sleep." Draco said, smiling.

"Your always beautiful." Harry said, kissing him on the cheek.

Draco laid down in the bed and within minutes had fallen into a deep sleep. Harry watched the sleeping form of Draco in the moonlight.

"God, I'm so in love with you." He mumbled to himself.

It only seemed like yesterday that he had first met him in Madame Malkin's trying on robes. Harry had immediately taken a strong liking to Draco.

Harry sighed and got up. He pulled the sheets back, climbing into the bed with Draco. He laid his head on Draco's chest and had fallen to sleep in moments.

………………………………...

"Harry, you don't need to see this. Go…" but Harry shoved through the men and into the poorly lit room.

He looked around at the men surrounding the bed and feared the worst. He walked over to the bed, the men around it backing up to let him through.

"Harry, they're trying there hardest to revive him." Flitwick told him. He looked at the lifeless form on the bed.

Harry closed his eyes. This was all his fault. He hadn't been there when Voldemort had attacked and now someone was going to die.

"Harry…" Harry looked up into the eyes of Professor McGonagall. She had tears in her eyes and she held open her arms.

Harry felt the sudden need to burst into tears as Professor McGonagall held him.

"What happened to Hagrid?" Harry asked, already knowing already what had happened.

"They tried Harry, but it was to late for him. He died protecting Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall said. Harry let lose with a flood of tears.

The days went into weeks and still he hadn't opened his eyes. Harry was starting to fear the worst.

"I want to see him, alone" Harry told the Medi-wizards, surrounding his bed. They left them alone, already thinking that he was as good as dead.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside it.

"Draco," Harry said, he took Draco's hand in his own. "listen to me. Please be able to hear me." Harry pleaded. "I'm sorry. You can't die, you can't leave me." He poured his heart out to the lifeless form. "I love you to much and I haven't gotten the chance to tell you." Harry said.

Harry felt the tears running down his face and he rested his head on Draco's hand. He cried until he felt like he couldn't cry anymore.

"Harry," A hand brushed the back of his head. "is that you?"

Harry raised his head and looked into the open eyes of Draco. He smiled and kissed Draco's hand.

"You came back to me." Harry said. He let out more tears. The emotions he had were starting to kill him.

"Harry…what's…" Draco started to say, but Harry cut him off.

"I love you. I've loved you for so long that I could kill myself for not telling you sooner." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry. You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Draco said. He pulled Harry into a kiss, both men passionately searching for the others very soul. When it ended both men were panting for breath.

"Mr. Malfoy, your awake." The medi-wizards came rushing back in, pushing Harry out the door.

………………………………...

Harry opened his eyes, is was still night time outside.

_I remember that._ Harry thought, remembering his dream. _Afterwards Draco had claimed not to have remembered. _Harry said to himself, looking at Draco.

Harry kissed Draco on the lips and laid his head back down on Draco's chest.

"Sleep well, my beautiful Dragon." Harry said before falling back into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven Love

**Warning! Warning: This story contains strong violent words and Sexual contact (I've decided that I would rather you guys read and find out what kind of sexual Content goes on) DM/HP Slash so if your scarred or don't want to read it GO AWAY! Otherwise Enjoy! J **

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Thanks!

A/N: Yes! I'm glad someone noticed who Jonathan and Mina Harker are. I've always loved that novel. And the characters. Vampires are so fascinating. My homepage is in my bio. I can't get the webpages to put it up. Sorry.

The next morning when Harry woke up he could hear Draco in the shower. He stood up and stretched feeling every bone in his body ache. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a tight green shirt that belonged to Draco. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Wow, I actually look pretty good." Harry muttered to himself.

A pair of hands came up behind him and wrapped around his waist. He felt Draco start to lightly kiss and nibble on his neck.

"You always look good…in **my **stuff." Draco teased.

"Yeah, well maybe I should just start wearing your stuff." Harry said, turning around and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco gave Harry a sweet and gently kiss at first, but it quickly turned into a frantic search for each others tongues. Finally, Harry pushed Draco down on the bed and pulled the towel from his slender waist.

"Harry, I shouldn't be doing this…Oh God, Harry!" Draco moaned. He thrust his hips forwards as Harry engulfed his stiff member.

Harry teased Draco at first, rubbing his tongue ever so gently up Draco's prick. He kissed his way up to Draco's nipples and nibbled on the left and softly biting the right one. As he did this, his hand began a gentle, slow masturbation of Draco.

"Harry, your such a fucking tease…I…" Draco moaned as Harry continued his torture.

Harry continued his assault of bites on Draco's neck. He left small marks all over, claiming Draco as his own.

As Harry began to make his way back down on Draco, someone lightly knocked on the door.

"Damn it…GO AWAY!" Draco yelled. He ran his hand threw Harry's hair, urging him to continue.

"I'll answer it, what if it's a student." Harry said, throwing a robe to Draco.

"Then He should wait until class." Draco mumbled angrily, he pulled the robe on over himself.

Harry opened the door laughing at Draco's angry face. Standing on the other side was Professor McGonagall, smiling at Harry.

"Harry, Draco, Good morning. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Professor McGonagall said, looking at the both of them. Harry motioned her to come in, but she shook her head.

"No, classes are about to begin and I need to get to mine. I just dropped by to ask you a favor." Professor McGonagall said. She looked at Harry, waiting to see if he'd let her continue.

"Yeah, sure. I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day." Harry said, stifling a yawn.

"Well, this year we started a quidditch class and the teacher has taken on a sudden illness. He's unable to teach the class. I was wondering if you would mind teaching the classes until the professor recovers?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Sure." Professor McGonagall smiled and thanked him. She said goodbye and left for her own classroom.

He shut the door and turned back around to face Draco, who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" Harry asked. He sat down in Draco's lap on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing, you just have no idea what you've accepted to. Spending the day teaching kids, who haven't or can barely fly, how to better their technique. I dread spending the night in the same room as you." Draco laughed at Harry's confused face.

"It can't be that bad. Now where was I?" Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

"Harry, I need to finish getting ready. Classes start in a view mintues. You should get ready too." Draco said.

"What's wrong with this?" Harry asked, gesturing to the tight shirt and jeans. Draco smiled.

"Harry, I would like the gay students to stay away from my boyfriend. In that, its not going to happen." Draco said. Harry smiled at his jealousy and protectiveness. He stood up so Draco could get ready.

"Also, we have to wear robes. We can leave them open as long as we are presentable underneath." Draco said. Sliding on a pair of black dress pants and black button up shirt.

"Like people aren't going to be after you! You look so damn sexy in that!" Harry said.

He started to run his hand down Draco's chest and groped him through the fabric.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Draco said, letting out a soft moan.

A soft bell rang out through the castle, signaling the start of classes. Harry smiled at Draco and turned towards the door.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco said as Harry started to open the door. He threw Harry one of his black robes. "Since you wear most of my clothing anyway." He smiled, pulling on his own robe.

"I almost forgot," Harry remembered as he reached the door. He walked over to his trunk. He opened it and pulled out a cloth covered broomstick. He unfolded it and left the cloth on the bed.

"Yeah, you might need that too," Draco said sarcastically. "Did you forget anything else?" Draco asked playfully.

"Yeah," He walked over to Draco and gave him a firm kiss, leaving Draco breathless. "That." Harry smiled and left the room.

"The things you do to me." Draco muttered to himself, walking into the mass of students that filled the corridors.

………………………………...

Harry made his way down to the quidditch pitch. He watched as the students walked around the grounds to the different places. He saw a two boys sitting by the lake, kissing romantically.

_I wonder what kept guys from doing that when I went here? Harry asked himself._

"Hey, Fags, get a room!" A boy shouted at them on his way to the quidditch pitch.

_I guess that must have been it. Harry thought, watching the two boys kiss each other goodbye. _

He arrived at the quidditch pitch with feelings of happiness. He jumped on his broom and felt like he was home. He flew up into the air and did a couple of flips. Harry thought for a moment before he took a sudden dive and flew towards the ground. He came out of the dive at the last moment and flew back into the sky.

"MR.POTTER! GET DOWN HERE!" Harry heard shouting coming from the ground. He looked down to see Madam Hooch standing on the ground yelling at him.

_She's still here? Man, how old is she? Harry thought to himself as he landed on the ground next to a group of students._

"Its so good to see you again, Mr. Potter." Madam Hooch said, pulling him into a tight hug. Harry, not sure of what to do, patted her oddly on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to leave you with your class." She said. She smiled and turned back towards the castle.

Harry turned towards his class and looked at the different faces. He noticed that they wore either red or green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You can call me…" Harry started.

"PROFESSOR POTTER!" Harry turned and saw Draco coming towards him.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy?" Harry smiled. Draco stopped in front of him and glanced at the kids.

"Professor Dumbledore needs a words. I can watch the class. The passwords Blood Sucker." Draco said. He winked at Harry and turned towards the class.

"Don't you have a class right now?" Harry asked

"No, I have some free time right now." Draco turned to the class. "Alright, I want the Gryffindor's on one side of the dividing line Slytherin's on the other, NOW!" Draco followed the students to the middle of the pitch.

"Be nice to them or I'll have your ass, Malfoy." Harry smiled. His class looked at him thankfully.

"You'll have my ass anyway." Draco yelled back so only Harry could hear. Harry laughed and watched Draco running over to the class, letting his eyes wander down to Draco's ass. The robe was flared up behind so that Harry was able to see it. Harry looked back up and Draco was watching him smiling.

Harry blushed and left the quidditch pitch. He headed back up to the castle, wondering what Dumbledore wanted.

As he reached the giant front doors a woman emerged with a group of kids following closely behind.

"Excuse me." Harry said, moving to let them pass.

"Its alright Mr. Potter." Harry looked up into the eyes of a beautiful woman.

"Have we ever met?" Harry asked, he felt a cold chill run through him as he watched the woman.

"I don't think so, your just a very well known wizard in our world. I must be going." She said, she continued down towards the forest.

_That was odd. Harry thought_

Harry watched for a second and then continued on to Dumbledore's office. He walked the empty corridors and stopped at a statue of a gargoyle.

"Blood sucker." The statue came to life and sprang aside letting Harry into a beautiful staircase.

He walked up the staircase and stopped in front of a wooden door. He hesitated before lifting his head and knocking on the door.

"Come in, Harry." Harry opened the door and walked into the office. There was sun shining through the windows and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

"Sit down, Harry. We need to talk." Harry shut the door behind him and took a seat in front of the desk.

"How have you been Harry?" He asked, watching Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

"Good, why?" Harry asked, curious about this talk.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok before you started teaching. I wouldn't want you to have to many emotions bottled up. So your sure?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Well, then you may go. Tell Mr. Malfoy that he can stay there and help you if he has nothing to do." Dumbledore smiled as Harry got up and left.

Harry walked back to the quidditch pitch. Thinking about the meeting he had.

_There was really no point to that meeting. Harry thought to himself. He walked back into the quidditch pitch and saw Draco up in the air giving the kids laps. _

Harry picked up his broom and mounted it, feeling relaxed at the sensation. He kicked off and flew up next to Draco.

"What are you making them do?" Harry asked. Draco smiled oddly.

"There doing a hundred laps. I felt bored." He said, Harry shook his head.

"Well, aren't you just the little pain in the ass. I told you I would have your ass. CLASS LAND!" Harry shouted. He followed the students to the ground and landed next to one of them.

"I'm going to teach you the chaser and keeper positions and your going to take turns playing those positions. Any volunteers?" Harry asked. None of the students raised their hands.

"How about we show them how to do it?" Draco said. He had landed next to Harry.

"Sure. Why not?" Harry said. Draco chucked him a quaffle and he and Draco mounted their brooms. Draco kicked off and flew into the air, followed closely by Harry.

"Ready, Potter?" Harry smiled and winked at him. He started flying towards the hoops, going towards the left hoop. He watched Draco go towards the left and at the last moment he shot the quaffle at the middle hoop, but Draco was fast and he blocked the goal.

"Wow, your pretty good when you have a piece of wood between your legs." Harry laughed at the majestic look on Draco's face.

"You should know." Draco said. Harry smiled before going towards the goals again.

They continued their game until the score was 5/10. Harry prepared to go again but was disturbed by shouting from the ground. Realizing what it was he headed towards the ground, followed by Draco.

"BREAK IT UP!" Harry shouted, landing and heading towards the two boys. One of the boys drew back to hit the other, but Harry grabbed him before he could. Instead of hitting his target he hit Harry in the eye instead.

"HEY KETONS! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Draco grabbed the boy and drew back to hit him, but Harry stopped him.

"Don't Draco. He's a student." Harry said, grabbing Draco's arm.

"Yeah, he's lucky. What was that about?" Draco asked, his temper still high.

"He's a faggot, he deserves what he gets." Ketons said, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"100 points from Slytherin for ignorance and a three weeks of Detention for you Ketons." Draco said, his temper still running high. Draco shook his head as he looked at the student.

"Your head of Slytherin house, how can you take points from your own house?" Ketons asked, outraged at his head-of-house.

"If this happens again it will be more than points. I will make sure you are expelled." Draco said, anger flying into his eyes again. "Your lucky it isn't more for hitting a teacher. You will speak with Professor Dumbledore this evening."

"Are you ok?" Harry asked the other boy. Harry noticed he had a bloody mouth and swollen eye. The boy nodded slowly.

"Class dismissed. This class better act better tomorrow." Draco spat out. He watched the students head out of the pitch. "Julians," Draco motioned for him to come over.

The boy that Ketons had fought with left the crowd of Gryffindors and came over to them.

"Are you ok, Alex?" Draco asked. He got on one knee to inspect Alex's wounds.

"I'm fine. He only hurt my feelings." Alex said. Harry felt sorry for him. People can only begin to understand.

"Listen don't let him get to you. He's a prick, even if he's in my house." Draco said. He pulled out his wand and healed Alex's wounds.

"You can go, Alex. If it happens again I **will** expel him." Draco said.

"Alex, what happened?" The boy he had seen Alex kissing came over to the group.

"Nothing James. Let's go." Alex took James' hand and walked towards the castle. Harry watched them with the strong impression of his father coming into his mind.

"Harry, are you ok?" Draco looked at Harry's eye.

"Its nothing. I've had worse…from you even." Harry said smiling.

"I never hit you…hard?" Draco asked. He healed Harry's wound, giving him a kiss. "Besides, Hermione caught me good in third year."

"No you never hit me hard, but my feelings were always hurt." Harry said, watching Draco's face fall.

"I'm so sorry for all those times, Harry. I loved you, but I didn't know how to tell you." Draco said. "I need to go back to my class. You have this class free." Harry smiled and walked him to his classroom.

"Have a good day, sweetheart." Harry kissed him.

"Do you want to stay?" Draco asked him.

"No, I'm going to have a look around." He said.

He walked back up the dungeon corridor. He looked back and saw Draco watching him. Draco blushed and shut the door to the class.

"I love you, Dragon." Harry whispered. He turned and walked back up the stairs, into the entrance hall.

It was quiet. Harry walked across the floor to the front doors. Sighing, He went to open the doors but someone else was on the other side. The door opened, almost knocking Harry to the ground.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" The woman asked. She was holding a stack of books.

"Yes, who…who are you?" Harry asked. It was the same woman from this morning.

"I'm Mrs. Harker. You may call me Mina." She said. She had a very aristocratic voice.

"You're the new Defense teacher. You can call me Harry now that I know who you are." Harry said. The woman was oddly intriguing. She was a little shorter than Harry and had black hair. She was pale, thin, and very beautiful.

"Harry…?" Harry realized he had been in a state of dreams.

"Yes, sorry." He said, coming back to reality.

"I said 'have you had your first class yet?'" She asked.

"Yes, I have. It was difficult. A fight broke out between two of my students and one of them punched me in the eye." Harry finished.

"Really? Well, mine was better thank goodness." She smiled. "Well, I must be going. See you at dinner." She left Harry standing at the door.

Harry turned to say goodbye but she had already disappeared. Harry shrugged and walked outside.

"Professor Potter?" Harry turned around again at the sound of his name.

"Yes? Oh, Alex. What are you doing out of classes?" Harry asked, seeing the small boy from his class.

"I have nothing to do this period. My class was cancelled because the teacher is in France." He said. "Its divination."

"Your lucky! That class was never canceled when I was here. I hated it." Harry thought about his memories of Divination.

"I wanted to thank you and Professor Malfoy for helping me this morning. I felt really bad for interrupting your class though." Alex said, genuine concern in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Alex. I wasn't teaching much of a class anyway. Come on lets go check out the lake." Harry said.

"Ok. I have nothing to do."

Alex and Harry walked down to the lake and sat on its beautiful banks.

"So, Alex, how did you get to know Ketons?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.

"His mother and mine are very good friends." Alex said. "His first name is Edward, by the way."

"Doesn't your mother say anything about the way he treats you?" Harry asked curiously. He felt bad for Alex, a kid should never be treated this way.

"No, she thinks I'm in a phase and I'm asking for whatever I get, but I'm not in a phase, I swear it." Alex looked at Harry, questioning if he believed him.

"I know, Alex. People don't care to understand what they don't know. If he tries to do something to you again come see me or Dra…Professor Malfoy." Harry said, Alex smiled at him.

"Thanks Professor. I'm glad you're here this year." Alex said. "I'm glad you understand."

"Call me Harry, Alex. I'm not a real professor. I'm only taking over for the real teacher." He told Alex.

He spent the rest of the class time sitting on the banks of the lake, talking and playing games with Alex.

When the bell rang to go to the next class, Harry and Alex stood up to dust themselves off.

"Come hang out with me next time you have nothing to do, we'll practice quidditch." Harry said, watching Alex.

"Thanks for the talk, Harry." Alex said goodbye and headed off towards the greenhouses.

Harry walked back towards the quidditch pitch. He spent the rest of his day in classes, none as bad as his first, and felt very tired by dinner.

"How was your day?" Draco asked as he walked into the great hall.

"Good. I enjoyed the kids." Harry said. Draco shook his head and walked to the staff table with Harry.

They spent their dinner discussing their day. Draco's seemed hard to Harry, but of course Potions was. After dinner, Harry and Draco walked back up to their room. Once inside Harry fell down on the bed and relaxed.

"Look at my neck, Harry" Draco said sharply. Harry lifted himself up on his elbows and looked over at Draco. He smiled as he saw about five small hickeys placed around his neck.

"Well, I wanted to claim you as mine." Harry said smiling proudly. "And your not going to wear anything to cover them."

"Oh, yes I am. What will I tell the students that ask me questions?" Draco asked. He pulled his shirt off over his head.

"You'll tell them the truth. Your shagging Harry Potter." Harry said, admiring Draco's beautiful body.

"I'm not and your ok with that?" Draco said. This conversation had changed to being very serious.

"Well, at first I was joking, but now that I think about it…" Harry said, thinking about James and Alex.

"Draco, If two kids can present themselves to each other in the public and be proud of who they are then why can't we? Alex and I had a conversation today during my free time. We talked about Edward and how they know each other. He said their mothers are friends, but his mother says he deserves what he gets. He can face his whole world, and James is there for him. Why can't we?" Harry asked Draco. Draco sighed.

"Harry if you want to come out to the wizarding world, I'm ok with it. It won't be easy though. You and I aren't exactly the easiest couple to except. I'm a Malfoy and you're the great Harry Potter." Draco said, yet he seemed Happy that Harry was accepting them.

"Draco I want to. I don't want Alex and James to suffer alone. They don't deserve this at their age. Since we're both adults maybe we can change what people think of gays. Plus, I love you so much and I want everyone to know that you belong to me." Harry smiled and Draco pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, Harry Potter. So much that I don't know how to express it. You're the best thing in my life." Draco said.

Harry felt so happy at that moment. He wanted Draco so much and he wanted Draco to take away his virginity right then.

"Draco, I'm ready." Harry said, looking into Draco's eyes.

"Ready? For what?" Draco asked him.

"I want…I need you." Harry said making Draco understand.

"Harry are you sure?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head and Draco smiled. He pulled Harry into a tight embrace, wanting to never let him go. He kissed Harry's tender lips, making Harry moan. He began to nibble gently on Harry's neck, giving Harry his own label of ownership.

"Now you belong to me Harry James Potter." Draco said, pulling Harry's shirt over his head.

"I've always belonged to you, Draco. I just never realized it." Harry said falling back onto the bed.

Draco undid the buttons of his jeans and pulled them off with his boxers. Harry marveled at the naked form of Draco.

_He's a god. He's to perfect to be anything else. Harry thought to himself._

He jumped on top of Harry and began to place light kisses down Harry's torso. Finally, he reached the object of his obsession. He looked up into Harry's eyes, silently asking for the permission. Harry nodded his head and Draco began to undo the buttons.

Draco lightly caressed Harry through his jeans. He undid the last button and pulled the jeans and boxers off. He looked at Harry and took in every detail of his perfect body.

He gripped Harry's stiff member and started lightly rubbing the head with his thumb, causing a loud moan to come from Harry.

"Draco,…" Harry moaned. Draco kissed Harry's nipple, lightly biting it. He could feel Harry shivering with anticipation beneath him. Draco surprised himself when he realized he was shivering himself.

He slid back down Harry's torso and swallowed Harry's stiff prick. Harry moaned with delight. Draco ran his tongue up and down Harry's prick, causing him to thrust forward. As he realized Harry was getting closer, he pulled off. Harry's breathing went back to normal as Draco put Harry's legs on either of his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked again. Harry thought for a minute and looked back into the eyes of Draco. He nodded as he realized his love for Draco.

Draco picked up his wand and put it to Harry's entrance. He muttered a lubrication spell and he felt Harry tense beneath him.

"Whats wrong did I hurt you?" Draco asked. He was surprised to see Harry laughing.

"It's cold." He said after calming down.

"It'll get warmer." Draco explained. Draco placed his member at Harry's entrance.

"This'll hurt at first, but it'll get better." Harry nodded and Draco began to push. Harry's body tensed and Harry gripped the bed sheets.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked him, stopping so he could get used to it. Harry nodded and mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Can't you get it all in fast?" Harry said a little louder. He blushed and Draco smiled at how hot Harry looked.

"It'll hurt…really bad." Draco warned, but Harry shook his head.

"And this doesn't. Just do it." Harry said. Draco pulled him up so that Harry's head was on his shoulder.

"Listen, I want you to bite my shoulder because it **will** tear me apart if I hear you in pain. I don't care how bad it hurts me." Draco said, making sure Harry heard him.

He took a breath and pushed all the way into Harry. He could feel Harry tearing into his shoulder and his nails scratching into his back, but he didn't care. His lover and best friend was finally letting him love him physically and mentally.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked him. He could feel Harry's breathing going back to normal.

"I'm fine. Draco, this feels great. I never thought I would feel so great about having sex with a guy." Harry said, making Draco sigh with bliss.

"I love you so much Harry." Draco said. He began thrusting in and out of Harry. He started slowly at first and then began to go faster. Both he and Harry began to moan so loudly that Draco thought the whole castle would be awoken.

Finally, Draco could feel himself getting close.

"I'm gonna…its…" He tried to stammer, but couldn't get it out.

"Me too. I…oh, fuck!" He heard Harry shouts beneath him as he released, followed closely by Draco. Draco could swear there were fireworks.

As they both calmed down Draco rolled over until he was laying on the pillow.

"I'm so tired and I love you so much. That was amazing. I remember over hearing some girls in our 6th year talking about how good you were in bed, but I had no idea." Harry said, placing his head on Draco's chest.

"I never slept with anyone while I was at Hogwarts, but I'm glad they got it right. You have to be best at everything don't you?" Draco asked smiling.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco.

"I'm going to bed, love." Harry said, yawning.

"Sweet Dreams, Wonder Boy." Draco said, sighing contently.

"Sweet Dreams, Silver Dragon." Harry whispered back as he drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight Losing the Ones You Love

**Warning! Warning:** This story contains **strong violent words** and **Sexual contact (I've decided that I would rather you guys read and find out what kind of sexual Content goes on) DM/HP Slash **so if your scarred or don't want to read it **GO AWAY!** Otherwise Enjoy! J

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Thanks!

When Harry woke up in the early hours before dawn, he saw Draco sitting in the window sill, looking lost and forlorn. Harry watched him stare off into space and felt a cold chill run through him.

_What if he's done with the relationship now that he got what he wanted? What if he leaves me? _Harry asked himself.

"Draco…" Harry whispered silently, unsure of his confidence.

Draco jumped a little, but relaxed when he realized it was Harry. He smiled and walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Hey sweetheart!" Draco said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry noticed that Draco was tensed up again.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him looking into Draco's eyes. Harry felt another cold chill as he saw the fear that was hidden in his eyes.

"I don't know. I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen." Draco said, glancing back at the window. Harry followed his gaze, but didn't see anything.

"Come back to bed, sweetheart. There is nothing out there. Dumbledore would know and he hasn't said anything." Harry pressed, but he wasn't confident of his words.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh before pulling the sheets back. Once he was in bed, he wrapped his arms protectively around Harry.

"Draco…" Harry started, but didn't get to finish. A loud bang sounded from the floor below them. Harry jumped, startled by the bang, but Draco continued to hold him.

"What was that?" Harry asked Draco, Draco only shook his head. He let go of Harry as he got out of the bed.

"Listen, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt if something's wrong." Draco said, but Harry shook his head. He got out of the bed and put his night robe on.

"I'm going with you, I won't let you go by yourself." Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand in his own.

"You and your damn hero complex." Draco sighed and pulled Harry to the door with him.

Opening the door, he looked into the empty. It looked oddly spooky without the light of day. They stepped out into the corridor, feeling the cold, and walked towards the stairs. The couple walked slowly to the end of the corridor, listening intently for any movement.

"Listen Harry, I'm not sure you should be with me." Draco said, trying hard to convince Harry to go back to the room.

"Shut up, Malfoy. This is no worse than our first year. You told me to duel you in the trophy room, but then you told Filch I was going to be there. I could've killed you. It was a lot scarier then." Harry said, looking at one of the empty outfits of armor.

"Yeah, I new you wouldn't get into trouble though. I wanted to come. I would've made it more than a duel, but Crabbe went and told Filch. I'm really so…" A loud scream cut across what Draco was saying. He looked at Harry and they both sped up their pace.

"It came from the first floor, I'm assuming the Great Hall." Harry said as they stepped onto the first floor. When they walked into the Entrance Hall they heard another scream from the other side of the doors.

They both pulled out there wands and Draco flicked it to open the doors. Standing in the Great Hall was a group of centaurs, banshees and even vampires. Harry looked around and saw Dumbledore was there, trying to calm the mass.

"You don't understand, Dumbledore, our whole centaur army was killed. We have never had this happen before. There is something in that forest…" Harry didn't hear the rest as one of the banshees let out another earsplitting scream.

The mass was getting louder by the moment. They were all beginning to fight each other. He saw Dumbledore mutter something to the centaur, but no one could hear each other as 3 or 4 of the banshees let out screams.

"QUIET!" Draco screamed, causing silence to echo through the Great Hall. Harry looked at Draco. He was turned on by the dominate side of Draco.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Now, what are the problems of the vampires?" Dumbledore asked. The vampires, including Mrs. Harker, were looking afraid.

"Dumbledore, this…force has killed half of the vampire population of the forest, including the queen. The vampire tribes are all in an uproar." She muttered, the vampires around her all nodding in agreement.

" And the Banshees?" Dumbledore asked, addressing the loudest of the screamers.

"We've seen this force, it's a black shadow. Its eyes are red and its teeth are ground to points. The forest is turning cold, its causing our throats to go hoarse. As you know, if we're not able to scream it causes us to explode. We've lost at least 16 already." She exclaimed, shrieking her words at different points.

"Well, if it is able to kill beings from three of the fiercest clans of the forest, then I think we have a problem. Mrs. Harker, how deep in the forest is this being?" Dumbledore asked.

As she began to explain to him the details of this being, Harry watched one of the centaurs. It was bleeding at the shoulder where there was a deep gash.

"Mr. Malfoy, I ask that you accompany me in the forest." Dumbledore asked Draco. Draco silently nodded.

"I just need time to get changed." Draco said and Dumbledore nodded.

Draco walked out of the Great Hall at a quick pace, followed closely by Harry.

"I'm going with you." Harry said as they began to ascend the stairs.

"No your not, Potter. Your going to stay here where you'll be safe." Draco said, walking up the dark corridor to their room.

"I go where you go. I will not be left behind when I know your in trouble, especially in that forest." Harry pestered. Draco sighed frustrated.

"Potter, you've not even been back a full week. You haven't used a wand since you left school. If you get hurt then I would never forgive myself." Draco said, stopping and pulling Harry into an embrace.

"What am I supposed to do if you get hurt?" Harry felt angry at Draco for assuming that he would just stay in the castle.

"I am not going to let you go and get hurt." Harry said stubbornly. Draco looked at him and then sighed, defeated. He walked into their room, still trying to think of something to say to make Harry stay.

"Fine, but if I die in the forest just because I'm worried about you, its all your fault." He said, pulling a tight green sweater and a pair of blue jeans from his closet.

"You play foul, Malfoy. I'm going and you can't say no to me, so shut up." Harry said, pulling a pair of khakis and a maroon sweater from his own trunk.

"Fine, bloody brave Gryffindors." Draco muttered under his breath.

Five minutes later the two descended the stairs, both wrapped in green cloaks. They walked into the Great Hall and both of them gasped.

"What the devil happened?" Harry asked Draco.

Around them the Great Hall had been transformed into a complete replica of the Forbidden Forest. Harry looked into the trees and saw owls and other eyes watching him.

"Boys, shall we? Mrs. Harker is going to meet us next to the gamekeepers cabin." Dumbledore said, emerging from behind one of the trees. The boys nodded their heads and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Any idea what this thing is?" Draco asked Dumbledore as they walked down the steps towards the Forbidden Forest.

"I suspect maybe a Bicorn, but I can't explain the effects its having on the forest's inhabitants. The only other explanation I have is if a real demon is living in the forest, but that's hard to believe." Dumbledore responded.

"I don't believe it's a demon either, but a bicorn can't have killed so many things. What are we going to do?" Draco asked, glancing worriedly at Harry.

"If it's a demon, then we have to call the ministry. They have to put the demon on file and make sure it is put in the spectral realm." Harry heard a howl from inside the forest, but then it was abruptly silenced with a whine.

"Harry, please…" Draco started to plead, but was silenced by Harry's mouth covering his own. Their tongues dueled for control.

"Shut up, I'm not going back." Harry said after breaking their kiss.

"Finally, I thought you guys would never get here." Mina said as they got to the edge of the forest.

"Yes, so sorry. Shall we go in then? Mrs. Harker, I believe you know the way." Dumbledore said, stepping aside to let her pass.

They all followed her into the forest, each keeping quiet. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and got closer to him.

They walked on in silence for about twenty minutes, Harry starting to get bored of walking.

"Remember the last time we were in this forest together?" Draco whispered to him, pulling him up so they were beside each other.

"Yeah, you ran screaming like a baby." Harry whispered back, giggling.

"I did not. Malfoys do not show fear." Draco tensed as the air got noticeably colder.

"Yeah, I can tell." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Its just right up here." Mina said to them.

They came over and hill and they could see a clearing in the distance. In the middle of the clearing was a shadow. Harry could see right through the figure. It had red eyes and sharp teeth. It seemed to know they were there because it looked right at them.

They continued on down to the clearing. They formed a semi-circle around the being.

"It's a demon. What is it doing here?" Draco asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Can't you ask me yourself? You're a Malfoy. I knew your father when I was a living being." The demon said.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked the figure.

"I was known as Bellatrix Lestrange in my life." Harry gasped, this was the lady that had killed his godfather.

"Potter, I could kill you now." She said, looking at Harry with her cold lifeless eyes.

"You could, but your not. Why?" Harry asked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Draco stepping over to him protectively.

"If I killed you he would not be happy." She said, As Draco moved she turned her gaze towards him.

Draco stepped over and grabbed Harry's hand. He pulled Harry tighter to him and the demon laughed a cold, hard laugh, making a breeze blow through the clearing.

"How sweet, The Potter and Malfoy kids are fairies." Bellatrix sneered. Draco raised his wand and she laughed her shrill laugh again.

"Who is this "he" your referring to?" Draco asked her. She locked her eyes on him and glared menacingly.

"Not that its any of your business." Bellatrix turned to look at Dumbledore, who did not look phased by any of this.

"Bellatrix, is Voldemort back?" He asked calmly.

"Why should I tell you?" She look disgusted by the thought.

"I will destroy you and you know it. So are you going to tell anything.?" Dumbledore pulled his wand out.

"You wouldn't do…" Her shrieks of pain filled the forest.

"Want to try again, Bellatrix?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine. No, it isn't the Dark Lord. He is a demon like me. There is a necromancer bringing back followers and he wants to be the new dark lord." She said.

Suddenly the demon burst in a cloud of smoke. Harry looked at Draco, then at Dumbledore.

"What happened?" He asked, the forest atmosphere turned back to normal and the cold disappeared.

"The necromancer knew that she was telling, so he destroyed her." Dumbledore said, pocketing his wand.

"Where is Mrs. Harker?" Draco asked, looking around the clearing, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Let us go back to the castle. We need to get the inhabitants back here." Dumbledore said.

Fifteen minutes later they were in the Great Hall, sending the inhabitants back to their home. They all seemed very happy that they were going back.

"Were going to bed, Dumbledore." Draco and Harry shut the Great Hall doors.

"Your so sweet." Harry said, pulling Draco into a long kiss.

"What was that for?" Draco asked a little breathless from the kiss.

"For being my protector in the forest. I'm glad you're my night and shining armor." Harry said, smiling and pulling Draco into another tight kiss.

"Professor Potter and Malfoy?" Harry broke the kiss and looked around. Standing at his feet was Dobby, the house-elf.

"Dobby?" Harry said, kneeling down next to the elf. Dobby pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry looked at the house-elf and saw that he was much older.

"I thought it was you, sir. I must get back to the kitchens now though. I see you again though." Dobby waved and walked off as a student came bounding down the stairs.

"Well, I guess we should head off to breakfast." Harry said, looking out the window and seeing the sun coming across the horizon.

"Yeah, I'm beat though. I wish we could have the day off." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and walking into the Great Hall, which was back to normal.

"Me too." Harry said. Harry saw Alex sitting at the table watching Harry and Draco. He smiled and waved and Alex smiled weakly back.

"Lets go have a chat with Alex." Harry said pulling Draco over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Alex, how's it going?" Harry said, taking a seat beside him.

"Great, bloody great." Alex said, impaling his eggs on his fork.

"What's wrong, it isn't Edward again is it?" Draco asked, getting a little mad.

"No, its not. James and I had a fight last night. He got really mad over something stupid. I just feel so…I don't know." Alex said, giving a defeated sigh. Harry rubbed his back sympathetically.

"It'll get better, Alex. Love has absolutely no boundaries. Fights are bound to happen, look at me and Harry." Draco said, smiling.

"You two are dating? Wow, that's so…weird." Alex said, smiling.

"What's weird about it?" Harry said, laughing.

"Professor Malfoy, you just seem so…cold. I didn't think you had a heart." Harry laughed Harder at that. Draco's face turned red and he turned to leave.

"Draco, wait. He didn't mean it." Harry said, grabbing Draco's sleeve. He pulled Draco back into his lap.

"I hate you, Potter." Draco said, sneering at Harry.

"I hate you too, Malfoy." Harry said, still smiling.

"Scar Head."

"Ferret Face."

"Gryffindork."

"Slimy Serpent."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Draco pulled Harry into a tight kiss as Alex laughed at their insults. James came into the Great Hall and saw Alex sitting with Harry and Draco. He walked over to the group and sat down on the opposite side of Alex.

"Are you still mad?" Alex asked him, but James didn't look at him or respond.

"What's wrong with you? You are such an asshole." Alex got up and left him sitting at the table. James looked up and followed him with his eyes, but didn't move to follow him.

"What's that all about, Davidson?" Draco asked from Harry's lap.

"None of your business. You may be my teacher, but your not my father." James said, leaving the Great Hall angry.

"I hate kids." Draco said, getting up and pulling Harry to his side. They went up to the staff table and took seats beside each other.

Harry and Draco ate breakfast, making jokes back and forth at each other. After breakfast was over, Harry and Draco went into the Entrance Hall.

"I'll see you later, Honey." Harry said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. The surrounding students all gasped in surprise.

"Why? I don't have a first class, remember? I'm going with you." Draco said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, lets go then." Harry said, pulling Draco out the door with him. The walked down to the quidditch pitch, hand-in-hand.

"You've got to be kidding me. My teachers are faggots too. What kind of place is this?" Edward said as son as they got into the stadium. He looked at his teachers disgustedly.

"All right, on your brooms. I want…" Draco started, but Harry cut him off.

"I want you to shut up. This is my class." Harry said, his class sighed in relief. "Why don't you try giving me ten laps."

"Your to bloody easy on them, Potter." Draco said. He watched the kids take off, all accept Edward.

"Is there a problem, Ketons?" Draco asked

"Yeah, my bloody teachers are fairies." Ketons said, giving them both a look of disgust.

"Watch it. Ketons. Ten points from Slytherin house." Draco stated angrily. "On your broom or you can go see the headmaster."

"Fine. I'll go see the old crackpot. Wait until my father hears…" Ketons pushed past Harry and Draco angrily.

"He sounds just like you at that age." Harry told Draco, smirking.

"Go to hell, Potter. I'll be back in a while." Draco left the stadium, following after Edward.

Harry spent the rest of the class teaching the students the rules of quidditch. He organized the class into teams and played a mock quidditch game. Finally, the bell rang to signal the end of class and Draco had not come back.

"Have a good day you guys." Harry said, addressing his class.

Harry decided to walk to the potions classroom, but Draco wasn't there. Instead, an old woman with blue hair was in his place.

"Can I help you?" She asked when Harry opened the door.

"I was looking for Dra…Professor Malfoy." Harry said, looking around at the class.

"He's with Dumbledore." She said, turning back to her class.

Harry quietly shut the door and sighed. He left the dungeons and went upstairs to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door before entering the room. He was surprised to see Dumbledore standing angrily, and two men putting Draco into some kind of hand restraint.

"What the hell? Let him go." Harry said, pulling his wand out.

"Harry don't. These men are from the magical law enforcement department. Please put your wand down." Draco warned. Harry lowered his wand and starred at them.

"What are you doing to him?" Harry asked, but they only looked at him with Disgust.

"Mr. Ketons here has stated that Draco threatened to hit him the other day." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, after he attacked another boy for being gay and then punched me in the eye." Harry said, looking at Edward, who was smiling happily. He had a man beside him that had to be his father.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid that they will have to arrest him." Dumbledore said, looking at Draco. The two men were now taking him towards the fire.

"Draco…" Harry moved towards them, but one of the guards punched Harry into the chair, knocking the wind out of him.

"NOW THAT WAS NOT NECESSARY!" Dumbledore shouted, anger seeped in his voice. Draco kicked the guy in leg and then in the face, but was hit hard over the head with a metal rod by his partner.

"Faggots don't touch me." The guy said, getting back to his feet. They pulled Draco into the fire place.

"Here's the day off I wanted." Draco joked, looking at Harry. He grimaced as the knot on his head formed.

"I promise I'll get you back." Harry said, running his hand across Draco's face.

"I love you." Draco said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." Harry said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ministry of Magic."

Draco was gone and Harry cried. He felt suddenly alone.


	9. Chapter Nine Showing Love

**Warning! Warning:** This story contains **strong violent words** and **Sexual contact (I've decided that I would rather you guys read and find out what kind of sexual Content goes on) DM/HP Slash **so if your scarred or don't want to read it **GO AWAY!** Otherwise Enjoy! J

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Thanks!

Dumbledore dismissed the rest of Harry's classes that day so he could try to help Draco. His day was spent in the library, while Dumbledore questioned the students from Harry's class.

Around mid-afternoon, Harry sighed in frustration. He was having a hard time finding information on this subject in a wizard's library. He wished he could get to a muggle library, but he had no idea how far away the closest muggle village was.

"Harry…?" Harry broke his concentration from the book to look up.

"Ron, Hermione, How did you…?" Harry asked, but Hermione pulled him into a hug. Harry felt relieved after she let go, but also a little more content.

"You don't want to know how we found out, mate." Ron said, sitting down in a chair beside Harry.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, curious of why his friends were avoiding his eyes.

"Listen, Harry, I think it wise that you relax for a while. I can help. I'm sure I have a muggle book somewhere in the mansion at home that concerns this matter." She patted Harry sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Your still not telling me how you found out. How did you…" Harry was cut short as an owl found its way through the window and into the library. It landed on Harry's shoulder and dropped a package.

Harry picked it up. He glanced at Ron and Hermione and ripped open the package. A letter fell to the floor. Harry picked it up.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I figured that maybe you would like to have a free copy of this edition of the Evening Prophet, considering the big news. So I took the liberty of mailing you a freshly printed copy. I hope you enjoy. Oh, by the way, welcome back to the wizarding community.

Yours Sincerely,

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Harry put the letter on the table and pulled out a copy of the Evening Prophet. On the cover was a picture of Harry and Draco kissing in the Entrance Hall. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

Boy Wonder, Harry Potter, falls for the dark side in Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy

Harry went on to read about how people accused Draco of controlling Harry with the Imperius Curse and thoughts about how Harry wanted to be the next dark lord.

" '_He never was nice. He always thought that he was better than everyone else because of his looks. He always pushed people around at Hogwarts. He tried to force me to sleep with him once, but I fought him off. I was a Slytherin and he always wanted to screw the Slytherins. He's probably forcing Draco to sleep with him._' Who the hell, I never once tried to screw anybody at this school, least of all a Slytherin." Harry skimmed to find out who had said such a thing. "Marcus Flint. I would have rather died than screw him."

"Harry don't let this get to you. I know that you wouldn't ever do that." Hermione took the paper and threw it out the window.

"Oh God, what is Draco going to think when he reads that?" Harry ran his hand through his untidy hair.

"He won't think anything because he loves you. Listen, I may not like him very much, but I've never seen you so happy." Ron said, patting Harry's back.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said, sighing in frustration.

"Why don't you go see him? I'll look for an answer to get him out. You should be there with him in case something happens." Hermione said, looking at some of the titles on the shelves.

"Your right. Thanks guys." Harry hugged them each before leaving.

He left the library, relieved to have some fresh air. He decided he did need to go be with Draco. He pictured Draco alone in a dark, grimy cell and he sped up his walking.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry stopped and looked behind him. Alex and James were standing behind him looking worried.

"What's wrong guys?" Harry asked them.

"Well, we wanted you to know that we want to help you. Professor Malfoy is a great teacher. Well, when he's not mad." Alex said, shrugging.

"Thanks guys, but you don't need to get involved in this. I…" Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe you can help. In the library are two of my closest friends. The guy has red hair and hers is bushy. Tell them what happened the day of the fight."

"Ok. Bye Professor." James said as he and Alex went up the hallway hand-in-hand.

Harry walked back to his room. He quickly changed into a pair of Draco's blue jeans and Draco's favorite silk shirt. Harry smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He walked over to the chimney and took some of the floo powder in his hand. He threw it into the fire and watched the flames change to a green color. He stepped inside.

"Ministry of Magic." Harry began to spin and he closed his eyes. He hated to use floo powder.

He stumbled out of the chimney into a crowded room. The ones that were around him backed away. He stood up straight and dusted himself off. A man with red hair came running over to Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Arthur Weasley came running over to him. He helped Harry dust off his clothing.

"I came to see Draco. Where is he?" Harry asked, looking around the still crowded room.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. He's been in questioning all day." Arthur told him as Harry began to walk towards the desk at the far end.

"Why? They know what happened." Harry asked, pushing past a group of wizards.

"I think their asking questions about you and him, his death-eater days, his father…" Arthur said.

"Why would they ask him things like that?" Harry asked, stopping in front of the desk.

"Name and business." A very nasal women said.

"Harry Potter. I need to speak with Draco Malfoy." Harry answered.

She gave him a badge.

Harry Potter

Seeing Convict

"He's not a convict!" Harry said, anger inside ever word.

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes. "Put your wand inside the box and step through there." She pointed with a bony finger.

"Bitch." Harry said, stepping through the device.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, faggot." Harry looked at her shocked.

He waited for Mr. Weasley before continuing to the elevators.

"What floor is he on?" Harry asked, stepping into the rickety elevator.

"The fifth floor. Harry I still think this is a bad idea. Why do you need to see him anyway?" He asked Harry, looking around at the starring crowd.

"He's my boyfriend and I don't want him to be alone." The people around them gasped. Harry stepped off the elevator, followed by Mr. Weasley.

"Which way?" Harry asked again.

Mr. Weasley led him to a small desk where a grumpy looking wizard sat.

"Chris, Harry needs to see Draco." Mr. Weasley told the man. He looked Harry up and down before nodding his head.

"Fine." Chris stood up and led them through a door. They walked along a room full of doors and stopped at the last one.

"Here, don't take to long." He waved his wand and the door unlocked. He left Harry standing outside the door. Harry sighed and opened the door.

When Harry saw Draco he gasped. Laying on the bed was a beaten, bruised Draco. He had a black eye and busted lip. There was dried blood running from his nose. He looked like he was sleeping. Harry walked over to the bed and kneeled down beside it.

"Oh God, Draco. What did they do to you?" He moved some of the blond hair out of Draco's face.

Draco stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. He raised Draco's shirt and saw more bruises.

"Harry…?" Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"Hey!" Harry smiled feebly at him. Draco ran his hand down the side of Harry's face.

"What are you doing here? Looking at my chest when I'm asleep, you perv." He smiled. "I didn't want you to see me like this." Draco pulled Harry closer to him till he got into the bed. Draco laid his head on Harry's chest.

"Do you think I would leave you here to suffer this by yourself? I can also look at your chest whenever I damn well please. I love you more than anything. I couldn't leave you." Harry said. He felt his eyes start to sting as tears began to enter his eyes.

"Just hold me. Don't leave me, please." Draco pleaded. Harry felt him begin to cry. Harry pulled him tighter.

"Your going to get out of here, Draco. I'm not leaving you here tonight." Harry held Draco until he had fallen back to sleep.

Harry sat in the bed thinking for answers to help. Finally he felt tired and he fell asleep too.

………………………………...

"Ron! I think I found something." Hermione said. She stepped out from behind the shelf.

"Good." Ron skimmed down the page in the book he was holding, but found nothing.

"Listen to this. It says here that in 1816 there was a law established that there isn't an abuse case unless there are physical wounds found. I wonder if anyone know about this?" Hermione laid the book down on the table. "So they have no case against Draco. I have a feeling that the only thing this has to do with is Draco and Harry being gay. The only people that would know are the people that want Draco in jail."

"I agree. James and Alex said that the reason Edward beat up Alex was because Alex was gay. I beat that his father is the same way." Ron said. He leaned back and rested.

"Well, now that we have an answer we can get Draco out tonight. Harry will be so happy." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione I have a question to ask you." Ron said, his face turned red.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, y-you know we've b-been living together for a-a while," Ron stuttered, turning even redder. "Well, I was w-wondering if y-you want to get m-m-m…"

"Oh Ron. I'd love to marry you." She threw her arms around Ron's neck.

"Really? How did you know that was what I was going to ask?" Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled a box out of his pocket. Inside was a ring that he immediately put on Hermione's finger.

"Well, Fred told me over dinner that you were trying to work up the courage." She smiled at the ring.

"Ron, its beautiful. Thank you." She kissed him lovingly on the mouth.

"Lets go get Draco and Harry out of this mess." Ron said.

He and Hermione left the library hand-in-hand.

………………………………...

Harry abruptly woke up when he heard shouting come from outside the room. He looked around the now dark room and sighed. Draco was still asleep on his chest and he smiled. He gently kissed the blond on the head.

The door flew open and in came three men wearing blue robes and a man wearing a red robe. The man in the red he knew as Colin Creevey.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" He asked in surprise.

"That's his boyfriend, why wouldn't he be?" Asked a voice behind Harry. Dumbledore strolled into the room looking extremely relaxed.

"Oh, of course. Well, He's free to go. Your things will be at the front desk on your way out." He said. He turned and left the room followed by the three men.

"How did you…?" Harry asked.

"I did not. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger did. You will find them waiting for you at the fountain." Dumbledore said. He winked at Harry before leaving the room.

Harry looked at the sleeping form of Draco. He didn't want to wake him up, so instead he picked Draco up in his arms and carried him from the room. As Harry made his way back up to the entrance he was relieved there were no people.

"Harry, oh God, is he alright?" Hermione asked.

"He will be. Could you get our stuff for us?" Harry asked. She nodded and walked over to the desk.

"Thank you so much you guys." Harry told them when Hermione returned.

"It was nothing. They had no case whatsoever." Hermione said as they made there way towards the fireplaces.

"We think they tried to make a case out of the fact that you guys are gay." Ron told him. They reached the fireplaces.

"Thanks again guys. Are you sure you don't want to come back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked them again, but they shook their heads.

"No, Hermione and I have wedding plans to make up." Ron said, winking.

"Oh, that's great. Congratulations. Thanks again you guys." Hermione threw the floo powder into the fire and Harry stepped in.

"Hogwarts School." He began to spin and he fell out into a room. He was relieved to see it was the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey looked confused. "What's wrong with Mr. Malfoy?" She asked rushing over to them. Harry laid Draco down in the bed and watched as Madam Pomfrey began to heal Draco.

"What happened to him?" She asked again, after she had finished healing Draco's battered body.

"I don't know. All I know is that is has something to do with the magical law enforcement department." He looked at Draco.

Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a potion to make him sleep through the night. Harry sat by his bed and watched the sleeping form of his lover. He had never felt so weak and tired, but he wouldn't leave Draco alone.

"Harry, you can sleep with him. I don't mind and I don't think he will either." She said smiling. Harry smiled at her.

He climbed into the bed beside Draco and smiled as the blond snuggled into him. He sighed contentedly. Harry felt the stress wash over him and he was asleep in minutes.

………………………………...

The next morning when Harry woke up, Draco was rubbing his hand up and down Harry's stomach. He looked at Draco and locked his green eyes with silver.

"Good morning." Harry was the first to speak.

"Good morning." Draco kissed Harry, soft at first. As their need for each other grew so did the urgency of the kiss.

Draco ran his hand up under Harry's shirt, but stopped suddenly. He looked at the shirt Harry was wearing and the glared at Harry.

"That's my shirt," He said, then looked at the pants suspiciously. "And those are my pants. Don't you have your own clothing, Potter, must you wear mine?" He asked, a fake anger on his face.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry kissed him before he could have a chance to respond. Harry pressed his forehead into Draco's and looked longingly at his lo ver.

"Besides, you love to have me in your pants." He smiled at his own joke. Draco pulled him into another kiss, making them both moan.

"Why don't you show me how much I love that?" Draco winked and pulled Harry down the hall.

They walked down the corridor, Draco watched Harry out of the corner of his eyes. Draco stopped making Harry stop with him.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, looking Draco in the eyes. Harry noticed that Draco was looking paler than usual.

"Well, Harry…" Draco started, but stopped. He pulled Harry to him and kissed him passionately. He looked extremely nervous, but seemed to gain confidence from the kiss.

"Harry James Potter," Draco said, getting on one knee and pulling a box from his pocket. "I've loved you for so long. You have my complete soul and it'll always be yours. I…I want…no, I **need** you to marry me."

"Draco…" Harry felt the tears is his eyes. Nothing could've made this moment better.

"Harry,…" Draco spoke, but Harry quieted him.

"I will Draco. I will." Harry pulled him back up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Yes? Yes!" Draco shouted, pulling Harry into another kiss.

He opened the box and pulled out a beautiful ring. It was half ember and half geen opal. Under the ember was an 'H' and under the opal was an 'D.' Harry didn't know what to say, he looked at Draco and pulled him into a tight embrace.

They walked back to their room and spent the night loving each other.


	10. Chapter Ten Blood Red

**Warning! Warning:** This story contains **strong violent words** and **Sexual contact (I've decided that I would rather you guys read and find out what kind of sexual Content goes on) DM/HP Slash **so if your scarred or don't want to read it **GO AWAY!** Otherwise Enjoy! J

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Thanks!

………………………………...

When Harry woke up the next afternoon it was past one. He was alone in his room. _Dracos already back to teaching classes. _Harry thought andhe sighed.

_I'm about to be a married man_. He smiled and got out of the bed. He glanced out the window and saw kids flying around the pitch and a man watching them from below.

_The quidditch teacher must be back._ Harry thought, watching the man jump on a broom and fly into the sky. He soared around the pitch, shouting so the kids could hear him.

"Harry?" Harry turned around. Draco was standing in the doorway holding a tray of food. He sat the tray down on the nearby desk.

"Your so sweet." Harry said as Draco made his way towards the bed.

"Hey this is mine, you can go make your own damn food." Draco said, glaring at Harry.

Harry frowned, but Draco smiled. Harry laid back down on the bed and smiled mischievously. Draco shook his head and placed the tray over Harry's lap.

"Your also a pain in the ass. Why aren't you in classes?" Harry asked him. Harry cut into his pancakes and tasted the blueberry.

"Dumbledore gave me another day off to spend time with my future husband. He knows everything before I do." Draco said, taking a strawberry off of Harry's plate.

"That's Dumbledore. These are really good which means you didn't make them. Who did?" Harry said laughing at Draco's outraged look. He took another bite of his pancake.

Restricted Parts

"Harry, I'm sorry…are you ok?" Draco asked, placing his arms around Harry's slender waist to help him to the bathroom. Harry felt himself begin to get sick. He threw up on the floor. He staggered and started to fall, but Draco picked him up in his arms.

"My Prince." Harry managed to say, then he fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry opened his eyes he was in the hospital wing. He looked around and reached groggily for his glasses off the bedside table. He slipped them on and slowly sat up in his bed. He looked around the dark hospital wing. It was oddly quiet and very eerie. Harry looked at the form lying and the bed beside him and realized it was Draco.

Harry looked at his body through the Dark Moonlight. He could see that something was binding Draco's body to the bed. Harry slowly got out of the confines off his bed and walked quietly over to Draco's. Harry could now see straps binding Draco's arms and feet to the bed.

Harry ran his hand down the side of Draco face. He felt Draco shiver beneath his fingers. He also felt how strangely cold Draco's skin was. It felt like ice to Harry. Draco startled Harry when he opened his eyes and hissed into the night. Harry was frightened by this. Draco's eyes were a deep red and his teeth were longer and sharper than usual.

"Oh my God, Your…a…Vamp…" Harry didn't get to finish.

"Yes, a vampire. How? I do not know." Harry turned around. Professor Harker and her husband were standing in the doorway.

"There are no bite marks in his neck, well accept…never mind." Mina blushed, but not as much as Harry.

"I'm not sure how to…approach finding a cure. I've never seen something like this." Jonathan said, kneeling next to Draco and running his hand across Draco's neck. Draco tried to bite him, but could not.

"So that's why he bit me." Harry said. Mina and Jonathan looked at Harry with alarm.

"He bit you?" Jonathan asked concern in his voice. Mina looked at Harry's neck and gasped.

"He did. Oh, Harry." Mina looked at Harry with shock and worry. Jonathan looked to be in a deep thought. Harry looked strangely at both of them before asking questions.

"Yes, he bit me. Why is that a bad thing, he didn't do anything worse." Harry said, looking at Draco's still struggling form.

"Harry, that's a bad thing." Someone said from the door. Harry turned around. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were coming up the hospital wing.

"Yeah, mate. Its worse than you think." Ron said, grimacing at Draco's struggling form.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking around at the four faces that were looking at him in pity.

"Well, Harry, if your bitten and then you drink the vampires blood that's how you become a vampire." Mina explained, gesturing to Draco. "But Draco wasn't bitten. So I'm not sure how he became a vampire."

"Yes, but," Hermione interrupted. "If you don't drink the vampire blood and your still alive, it gets really bad." She said, unable to suppress a shudder.

"What do you mean 'bad'?" He asked watching Hermione.

"Well, you turn into a zombie or the wizard term is…"

"Inferi." Harry finished for her. He swallowed hard and looked around the room.

"So now, either way I have to become a vampire or an inferi. There's no going back to just human." Harry said, looking at the floor.

"Correct." Jonathan mumbled, still watching Draco struggle on the bed. "There is something wrong with him. He has no soul. He's just a being without thought at this moment."

Harry looked at Draco struggling on the bed. He was indeed just a being. He had no thought or soul. Harry didn't like looking at this Draco. It hurt his very being to see this Draco.

"Listen Harry, Your have to drink his blood. Then we have to find out a way to reverse his state. He will be like you either way. He will remain a vampire too." Mina said.

Harry could only nod his head. He sat down on his own bed, feeling the anger seep through him at the person who did this to them. They had been perfectly fine and they were going to get married.

Harry watched as Mina cut a gash in Draco's wrist and drained enough blood for Harry to drink. She handed the cup to Harry and he just looked at it. Then, to everyone's surprise, he laughed.

"I hardly think this is funny." Hermione said, looking distressed.

"Its not this. We were in my apartment once and I cut myself. He sucked the blood off the wound and I was revolted. He joked about being hurt because I wouldn't suck his blood. It just seems funny now." Harry explained. The mood seemed to lighten a little.

Harry looked back at the dark blood in the cup and raised it to his lips. He drank it all down in one swallow. The others looked at him and he sighed.

"Well, at least I'll look good for eternity." He joked, but no one laughed.

"This is going to hurt a lot, Harry. Your body is going to die." Mina explained to him.

"What about me dying in the sunlight?" Harry asked her, a little worried about the answer.

"It'll hurt very much at first, but the dying part is bullshit." She explained again.

Harry nodded and sighed. He laid back down in his bed and waited for the effects to start. Within moments he was screaming in pain. The pain was worse that anything he had felt.

Mina tried to soothe him, but she wasn't having much success. Harry laid there screaming in pain. Suddenly it stopped. Harry sat up in the bed and looked around the room. He couldn't see very much. He slipped his glasses off and he could see perfectly.

"Harry, your eyes. There so vividly green." Hermione exclaimed in amazement. Harry looked at her. She seemed different. He could see her like he had never seen anything. She seemed so alive. He could see the veins running through her body.

"Harry…we must get you fed." Mina said. Harry looked at her now and he starred transfixed at her. She held out her hand and Harry took it.

They walked over to the window and looked out into the dark night.

"The night will play tricks on you. Don't get lost in its beauty." She told him and then she jumped out of the window. Harry watched her fall and land gracefully on the ground. She motioned for Harry to follow. He did as he was told.

He jumped out of the window and he could hear Hermione's screams from the window. The world passed slowly as he fell to the ground. It was so weird to Harry. He landed as gracefully as Mina had.

They walked towards the forest, both walking with an air of confidence and sophistication. They walked into the quiet forest. Harry could hear every movement and sound. They walked for more than an hour. Finally, Mina motioned for him to be quiet. He stopped and heard the movement from ahead.

"It's a human." She muttered. They inched quietly closer. Harry could now see an old man standing in the clearing. Harry could make out every detail of him, including his white arm.

"I know him. That's…"

"Peter Pettigrew. Yes, he's been living here for sometime." Mina told him. They watched in silence as he began to make a dinner.

"Then, he's the one who…" Harry began again.

"No, it is not him. He's to stupid to know how to raise the dead." She told him. They watched from their hiding spot for more than an hour.

"Let us go and find food, Harry." She finally said. They rose from their spot and journeyed deeper into the forest. Within the hour they had both fed on a group of cattle in a muggle village outside the forest.

There journey back to the castle was shorter than the time they spent going into it. They finally reemerged on the grounds of the castle. Mina walked up next to the tower.

"Take my hand." Harry grabbed her hand obediently. "Now jump with me."

Harry and Mina jumped and left the ground. The world passed by them very slowly and they entered the window.

"Harry, you scared the piss out of me." Ron said when they jumped through the window. Harry stepped off of the windowsill and into the room. Draco was asleep on the bed.

"Have you found out how he became a vampire?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to Draco's bed. He wrapped his hand around Draco's and caressed it lightly.

"I need to get back to Durmstrang. Our library is more knowledgeable on these subjects. You have few books about the dark arts." Jonathan said. He walked over to the window followed by Mina.

"We will return by morning." Mina said. They turned and jumped out of the window.

Harry turned and watched Draco's sleeping form. Harry felt a form of hatred expand inside of him.

"How was your feeding?" Hermione asked him. He looked at her and sighed.

"It was ok. We saw Wormtail in the forest." Harry told them. They both gasped and started asking questions.

"He's not causing these occurrences. He's just hiding in the forest." Harry explained to them. They looked at each other, but didn't ask questions.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked them, realizing the man was missing.

"I don't know. He hasn't been here." Ron told him.

Harry shrugged. He watched Draco's breathing, mesmerized by the rhythm. He continued to hold Draco's arm and caress it lovingly.

"We're going to go talk to McGonagall, Mate. We'll be back soon." Ron told him. Harry watched them walk to the end of the corridor and out the door. Harry turned back to Draco.

"What's happened to you?" Harry whispered. He felt the tears start to form in his eyes. It hurt to see Draco like this.

"Harry…" Harry raised his head up. Draco was looking at him. His eyes weren't red, but they were a shinning silver.

"Draco,…your ok?" Harry said he could feel the happiness start to increase his voice. He pulled Draco to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Hold me, Harry. Please don't leave me." He pleaded. Harry got into the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around Draco.

Draco's breathing steadied again as he fell back into his dreams. Harry watched ran his hand through Draco's silver hair. He was so beautiful. Harry started to feel weary from the events and soon he was sleeping with Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was standing in a dark, lonely place. He couldn't see anything. Harry saw movement coming from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw an eleven year old student at Hogwarts. He had silver hair, and an icy stare.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" He asked. Harry watched the boy and realized somehow he was inside Draco's mind.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked the kid. Draco glared at Harry and disappeared. Harry looked around the darkness and realized he was inside a dark forest. There were eyes looking at him from everywhere.

"Get the hell out of my mind, Potter!" It was a seventeen year old Draco. He was beautiful. He was dressed in a death eaters robe.

"Where are you, Draco? This isn't you." He screamed into the consciousness. The Draco before him disappeared. Harry looked around again and saw a snake slithering towards him. It was a basilisk.

"Draco…?" Harry said, fear noticeable inside the sound. Harry backed into a tree. He had no where to go. The snake slithered up and around him. It bound him to the tree.

"Potter." It hissed in his ear. Harry recognized that voice.

"Voldemort, but how did you…?" Harry muttered. The snake squeezed him harder until Harry couldn't breathe.

"When you possess a vampire, things are so much better. The anger is far harder than in humans. All it took was to make Draco a vampire then I could possess him easier." He explained to Harry. Harry hissed allowing his fangs to show.

"Release me. I will kill you." Harry threatened, but the snake didn't move. The snake tightened its grip until Harry screamed.

"Let him go." Harry could see a movement coming through. The darkness. A fierce light came through the darkness and the snake let go of Harry, slithering into the darkness.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked him, helping Harry to his feet.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked him.

"It is my mind. Plus, I called for you. Love between two vampires go farther than a physical attraction. If I want you I will have you." Draco explained.

"I never knew that. This makes the vampire thing so much better." Harry smiled. Draco pulled him into a loving kiss.

"You need to get out of my head. I need you to save me from this possession or I'll never be the same." Draco told Harry. Harry gave him a final kiss on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry opened his eyes and the moon was still streaming through the opened windows. Harry looked around the tower. It was very lonely.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed coming through the doors. Harry gently pushed Draco off of him and stood up.

"Its all right, Hermione. He won't hurt me." Harry told them about the dream and everything that had happened.

"I need to get to the library and search for books on vampire possession." Harry said, sliding a black cloak on over his body.

"We'll stay here with him." Ron said as Harry left the hospital wing and entered the castle.

Harry walked the long corridors of the castle. He kept thinking that he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He finally reached the entrance to the library, which was locked. He pulled out his wand and unlocked it with a flick. He entered the dark library. He looked around at the shadows playing tricks with his mind.

He started walking the isles, looking for any book on possession or vampires. As the night progressed he searched more and more books. Finally, the first rays of sun could be seen coming through the windows and into the library. Harry still hadn't found a cure.

"Mr. Potter,…" A voice startled Harry from his readings. He looked up and saw the form of Mina Harker striding down the isle.

"Mrs. Harker, Your back." Harry said. He closed his book and placed it back onto the shelf.

"Yes, but we couldn't find a book to help us. Ms. Granger told us that you had some news." Harry began to tell her about the events of the previous night. Finally, as he finished, she seemed to realize something.

"We need to get back to Durmstrang. I know exactly what book to find now." Harry followed her out of the library and back up to the hospital wing.

"Take my hand." She told him. They stepped over to the window.

"We will be back before tomorrow night." She told Ron and Hermione. She held Harry's hand tightly and jumped out of the window, but this time they didn't fall. Instead the pair of them soared towards the sun. Harry felt the pain as the sun hit him, but he wouldn't let it overwhelm him.

"Are you ok, Mr. Potter?" Mina asked. He just nodded his head as they made their way onwards to Durmstrang.


	11. Chapter Eleven Someone Special

**Warning! Warning: This story contains strong violent words and Sexual contact (I've decided that I would rather you guys read and find out what kind of sexual Content goes on) DM/HP Slash so if your scarred or don't want to read it GO AWAY! Otherwise Enjoy! J**

All characters mentioned in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling and WB. I am in no way connected or in contact with either. This is just a fan Fic. For the enjoyment of those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Thanks!

………………………………...

Harry and Mina flew through the sky for most of the day, saying little and flying high to avoid being seen. That night they reached the coldness of the mountains.

"We're almost there. Just a little farther. Jonathan will not be happy that I showed you were the school is." Mina exclaimed to him. They flew lower until finally Harry could see lights. As they flew nearer Harry realized the lights were coming from inside the mountain. The mountain was the school.

"Wow!" The only word Harry could say. Mina landed at the base of the mountain, followed by Harry. They followed a trail to door of the mountain. Mina waved her hand before the stone and it disappeared before their eyes.

"Be weary, Harry. Not many in this school will be accepting of you. Especially since you've released your new found love of Mr. Malfoy." Harry followed her into a lavishly decorated entrance hall. Harry noticed that the atmosphere was of being in a dungeon.

"I must go talk to Jonathan, but first I will take you to the library. The students will be put to bed soon, so they are not to be in the library." Mina told him, leading him down a long hallway. The farther Harry walked the colder he seemed to get. Finally, Mina stopped before two gigantic stone doors.

"I will return later. Look through everything that you must." She turned on her heel and walked back up the hallway, leaving Harry alone. He sighed and pushed open the doors. The library was vacant except for the librarian, who reminded Harry a lot of Madam Pince.

Harry started to stroll the library. Every shelf seemed to contain nothing but books on the Dark Arts. Harry pulled out a book and flipped it open. Inside were many illustrations of wizards that were changing. Harry looked at the pictures and felt sick. Hours past and Harry still could not find a book about possession of another being.

Harry pulled another book off the shelf and flipped through it. This book seemed to be about pregnancies, but none of them were normal. It illustrated a troll birth, which made Harry dizzy. Harry flipped and stopped.

**Gay Pregnancy**

Harry's eyes widened as he read the passage.

**Gay Wizards of the 1916 era wanted nothing more than to be normal. With the invention of the Graviditas Potion. Upon taking this potion a male will be able to get pregnant. **

Harry read the ingredients of the Graviditas Potion. He looked at the potion for a second and then looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Taking a breath he ripped the page of the book out and stuffed it into his pocket.

Harry continued looking for his book until a book caught his eye. He pulled it out of the slot and looked at the dust covered front.

**Possession: A Guide to Exorcism**

Harry flipped through it and found exactly what he was looking for. It had a complete and total section devoted to Vampire Possession. Harry took the book in his hands and rushed from the library. He walked into the stone hallway. It was now very dark and the lighting had dimmed considerably.

Harry took three stops before he stopped. He could here something, a rattling breath. It was coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a dementor coming towards him in the darkness.

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it in front of him. A gigantic stag erupted from the end of his wand, but the dementor did not stop. Instead it seemed to increase its speed.

Harry tried again, but still it did not stop. Harry could feel the cold start to overcome him. Screams filled his head, but they weren't of his parents. Instead his mind was filled with Draco. He was in terrible pain and he was screaming for Harry.

"No…" Harry said to himself. This memory was one of Draco being tortured. Voldemort laughter now filled Harry's head. Harry could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. He pushed himself to stand up and held out his wand.

"_Riddikulus_!" Harry shouted, thinking hard of Draco and his beautiful face. The boggart disappeared in a pop and Harry was left alone in the hallway again. Harry sighed and continued up the hallway.

"Harry! I told you not to leave the library." Mina said, she rushed up behind him. He watched her gracefulness. She stopped in front of him and pushed her hair back. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

He nodded his head and showed her the book. She read the passage and then handed it back to Harry.

"I also hope you enjoy the pregnancy potion." She winked at him and Harry blushed.

"How did you…" Harry began, but was interrupted.

"You'd be surprised what I know. Now we must get back to Hogwarts. I'm going to show you a much faster way." Harry followed her back through the dark entrance hall and out of the mountain.

"I want you to apparate. Think hard of Hogwarts hospital wing." She told him, but Harry was Weary.

"No one can apparate inside of the Hogwarts grounds." Harry told her, but she shook her head.

"Do this Harry." Harry did as he was told and when he opened his eyes he was in the hospital wing. "But how…?"

"Vampires are a mist when they apparate. They don't leave behind a trail as wizards do." Mina explained. Harry didn't listen. He was quickly making his way over to Draco's bed. He flipped open the book and quickly examined the passage.

"It says I need the blood of the person he values the most." Harry told the others. "I don't know who that is."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked Harry on the head.

"Well, it sure as hell isn't Cher." She sneered. "How dumb can you be Harry?"

"What!" Harry yelled, a little frustrated.

"You!" Hermione yelled back. Harry thought for a minute and then shook his head.

"No, it isn't me. I know that much." Harry said, looking at the sleeping form of his lover. Harry watched him and felt a stab of pain. Harry knew he wasn't first in Draco's life, but who was?

"Harry do that vampire connection that you guys did." Hermione told him. Harry shook his head.

"Alright, but I need to be asleep. Give me a sleeping potion." Harry laid down in the bed beside Draco and Mina handed him a purple bottle.

Harry took the bottle from her and took a deep breath. He swallowed the contents of the bottle. He felt the sleep wash over him almost immediately. He closed his eyes, concentrating hard on Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stood up inside a dark forest. He called Draco's name, but nothing happened. Harry closed his eyes and made himself scream for Draco mentally.

"I'm here, Harry." Harry opened his eyes and Draco's silver eyes were staring back.

"I've missed you so much." Harry said, pulling Draco into a tight embrace. "Listen, One of the ingredients is the potion is the blood of the one you love the most. Who is that?"

Draco looked at Harry for a moment and then laughed. Harry frowned and waited for him to recover.

"I don't think this is funny." Harry said pushing Draco onto the ground. Draco looked at him from the ground, a little pissed.

"I thought it was obvious. You're the number one person in my life, Potter." Draco said, getting back to his feet. Harry looked at Draco and felt happiness like he had never felt before.

"You mean that. You've always been my number one, even at Hogwarts when I was secretly in love with you." Harry confessed. Draco watched his movements.

"I've loved you for to long, of course you're my number one." Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed him roughly on the lips. Harry wanted nothing more than to have Draco take him right then, but other things had to be done first.

"Draco, I have to go. I will see you in a few minutes. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry opened is eyes and looked around the hospital wing. Mina was stirring a cauldron and Ron was watching him.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked looking around the ward.

"She's getting a bottle from Madam Pomfrey to get a bottle to put your blood in." Ron told her, looking to Madam Pomfrey's office. Hermione came out with a very happy look on her face. She looked at Harry and nodded.

"So, Who's the most important?" Hermione asked him in a mocking tone. Harry just shook his head and stuck out his arm. Hermione pointed her wand at his wrist and made a small gash. The cup filled up enough for the potion.

"This'll just take a minute, Harry." Mina told him. She took the cup from Hermione and poured the contents into the steaming cauldron. It turned a sick yellow color. She dipped a vial from the cauldron and sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." She put the cup up to Draco's lips and tipped it slightly. The contents went inside his mouth fairly easy. Once the cup was empty, Mina put it on the table.

"What happens now?" Harry asked, watching the wound on his arm disappear.

"We wait for him to recover." Mina said, sitting down in here seat and relaxing. Harry looked back at the form of Draco laying on the bed. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Harry laid back into his own chair.

"He'll be ok, mate. Don't worry." Ron said, patting Harry sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Thanks Ron. You're a good friend. Does this mean your ok with Draco and I?" Harry asked, watching for Ron's reaction. Ron shrugged before answering.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Although I would still rather you date a girl. Hermione made me understand that its not a bad thing. There's someone out there for everyone, but we can't control who. I can also tell now that you do love him, and he must love you too." Harry felt great. His two best friends understood him.

"Ron, I've got great news. Draco and I are getting married. He asked me the night before this happened." Harry told him. Ron looked worried for a moment, but then he relaxed.

"That's great, Harry. I'm so happy for you." Ron paused for a moment, thinking, and then he smiled broadly. "You guys show have a double service with Hermione and me. It would be fantastic."

"Well, I'll have to ask Draco, but that would be great." Harry said, he was happier. The only thing that could make it better would be for Draco to wake up.

As the night went on, Harry watched Draco, intently. Draco seemed to be in pain. He was rolling around in his bed and his body was covered in sweat. Harry sat over him and rubbed his forehead with a cold rag.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Harry asked, frustration in his voice. He swept Draco's hair out of his face.

"His body is pushing the demon out." Mina answered. She was bent over Draco, watching his every move. Suddenly, Draco screamed and rose from the bed. A transparent thing appeared above his body and Draco fell back onto the bed.

"Well, Potter. You have your precious boyfriend back, but not for long." Harry looked into the ghost of Voldemort. His snakelike face bringing back horrible memories for Harry.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, anger rising inside of him. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket.

"I simply mean that the necromancer is…" With a loud sound, the ghost disappeared. Harry sighed frustrated. He sat back down on the bed and tended to Draco.

"He'll be ok, Harry, he just needs to rest." Hermione rubbed his back. Harry looked at her and saw that she had fear written on her face. He couldn't blame her, he was scared too.

Harry stayed up through the night and the next day. Finally, to Harry's great relief, he woke up that night.

"Harry…" Harry turned his gaze from the window and looked at his silver-haired prince.

"Draco, oh God, your ok. Can I get you anything? I…I…" Tears started to stream down Harry's face. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They began to flow freely from his eyes.

"Harry, please don't cry. I'm ok." Draco said, his voice still feeble. He held Harry's chin between his finger and thumb. He gave Harry a light kiss.

"I…I can't…I thought…I…was…I was…going to lo…lose you." Harry said, sobs coming between his words. Draco pulled him into the bed with him and wrapped his arms securely around Harry.

"I love you so much. I've missed you so much, Harry." Draco said, rubbing his hand through Harry's jet-black hair. He wiped the tears from Harry's eyes and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Draco…I…I…please don't…lea…leave me again." Harry managed to say. His breaths were coming in short gasps. Draco watched Harry's face.

"Your going to stop breathing. Relax." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and tried to calm him. In a matter of minutes, Harry relaxed and began to breathe normally. Draco pulled Harry's head to his chest and stroked Harry's hair.

"Your so important to me, I would never leave you if I didn't I have to." Draco told Harry soothingly. Harry lifted his head and looked deeply into Draco's silver eyes.

"I can't live without you. I need you to survive. Your what makes my heart beat." Harry whispered. Harry kissed Draco lightly on the lips, then more urgently. Draco started to kiss Harry's neck, running his hands under Harry's shirt.

"No, sorry. Your still to weak, Drake." Draco looked intently at Harry for a long time, making Harry uncomfortable.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, a scared look on his face. Draco shook his head.

"No, Its just been a long time since I've been called Drake." Draco said, a lost look on his face.

"Well, if it bothers you I won't use it." Harry said, watching Draco's reaction. Draco looked at Harry then smiled.

"No, I want you to use it. My parents would call me that as a sign of love. It means a lot to me that you love me enough to use it." Draco whispered. Harry smiled and nodded. He didn't understand the full meaning behind this name, but he would do anything for Draco.

"You need to rest. You still look very tired." Harry said. He got out of the bed, but Draco pulled him back.

"Just hold me tonight, Harry. Please…" Draco pleaded, laying his head down on Harry's chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Drake. I love you. Sweet dreams." Harry caressed Draco's hair and face until he could feel the steady breathing from Draco. Harry looked out the window and saw the snow falling from the sky.

It was Christmas Eve.


End file.
